


You Don't Have to Say Anything

by Saskashi



Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, Naruto
Genre: Declarations Of Love, Dominance, Eventual Smut, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Friendship, Idiots in Love, Lemon, Love, Love Confessions, Naruto canon, Slow Burn, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2019-10-28 20:58:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 28,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17794631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saskashi/pseuds/Saskashi
Summary: Sasuke has been gone for about 10 months when he finds himself on his way to the Hidden Leaf suddenly...Sasuke and Sakura have written eachother a few times during these months.What will their reunion bring?Semi canon, gap between Naruto Shippuden and Boruto.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Real life allowing, I will try to post regularly. This is my first fanfic. Please comment! 
> 
> I do not own Naruto.

Sasuke had only been gone a month but it felt like years. Sakura stared out towards the road exiting the village, simply willing for him to come home. Everything seemed to happen in such a flash, him leaving for Orochimaru, him trying to kill her all those years ago, the war that they had fought together to stop Madara and Kaguya. She never imagined that he would come be on their side again. It was all too short lived, though. Right after beating Kayuga he had turned on Naruto and had wanted to kill all the Kage and the beasts. Him and Naruto went to fight and her heart sank. She wanted Naruto to win, of course, but only because the Ninja world depended on it..but if Sasuke were to die? She wouldn't be able to handle that. He was always so drastic with his revolutions and plans. He had put her in a genjutsu to prevent her from interfering in their fight. His ideals were different from Naruto's but also the same. She couldn't understand why he and Naruto had to constantly compare themselves to each other when they were so much alike, both alone.

Fortunately, Naruto was able to help him see the right path. He wouldn't let him be alone again, and Sakura would be forever grateful to Naruto for that. Sasuke was traveling in solitude now though, and he wouldn't allow her to come with him, said his sins had nothing to do with her. Sakura only wanted to help with his redemption. Oh well, it couldn't be helped. She understood his reasons even if she didn't fully agree with him. She would just have to continue to live her life and hope that he would come home soon. When he poked her forehead it was the first time he had really shown any sort of affection towards her. She had told Naruto what he did and Naruto told her that was how Itachi had expressed his love for Sasuke.  
She missed him so much she could hardly take it. He had already been away for so long. He had come home and then to have him leave just like that was heart wrenching. Sometimes she still found herself wondering if he really even cared about her. In a way he had still been brought back to the leaf, just like Naruto had promised. She knew what he was doing for the village. He had been investigating some threats since he left. How long would he be gone? When would they all spend time together and truly be a team again ?

Sasuke walked through the sands of the land of the wind. Long hair covered his rinnegan eye, and he wore a poncho and a wrap on his head.

He couldn't stop thinking about his last time seeing all of team 7. He missed all of them, though he would never admit to it. He missed his old Sensei Kakashi, even that idiot Naruto. He felt like he owed so much to Naruto and helping from the shadows while atoning for his sins was a way to help the village and Naruto. He especially missed…Sakura. Ah…Sakura. She had blossomed into a beautiful, strong woman. He couldn't be deterred from his mission of atoning, though. No…it was too soon to go back to the village. He had so much to do.  
Almost a year had passed since leaving the village. 

Occasionally he would receive messages from Kakashi who was the Hokage now. He would ask him to go on various missions to investigate threats into not just the leaf, but ninja world as a whole. His missions would take him all over, even to see familiar faces such as the Kazekage. 

“Sasuke Uchiha"

Gaara looked at him with kind yet dark eyes that had seen too much. He too knew all too well about pain, suffering and loneliness. Sasuke remembered a few years back before the last great ninja war, Gaara had tried to talk or rather beat some sense into him. Even then he had been incredibly strong, but Sasuke was still stuck on his stupid, immature path of revenge, still not able to see the larger picture.

“Gaara..” 

“I didn't imagine we would be seeing you so soon. Last I heard you were wandering the world by yourself to atone, an admirable goal.”

Sasuke looked at him, surprised that Gaara and the others had seemed to forgive him. Even the Raikage had forgiven him. He didn't deserve such mercy. 

“Yes, my atonement takes me everywhere. Kakashi also sends me in missions occasionally.” Said Sasuke, simply. 

“How is the Leaf?” 

“I wouldn’t know, I haven't been there in nearly a year", he stated. Every time someone mentioned his home it made him think of his friends. Kakashi, that loud idiot, Naruto and…Sakura. Her endless pools of emerald eyes that seemed to stare straight into his soul. What he wouldn't give to touch he face right now. When he left, he had wanted to kiss her, however with Kakashi standing right there, and having no privacy it didn’t seem like a great time. 

“I'm sure your friends miss you. How is Sakura?” the Kazekage asked.

Gaara was far too perceptive. Of course he had to have known of he growing bond between not just him and Naruto but also him and Sakura. He had met them when they were just children at the Chunin exams all those years ago. He had certainly seen their relationship, or lack there of, progress. 

Sasuke was always trying not to show his feelings. He never wanted anyone to see how much he cared about his best friend, Naruto, or his old Sensei and especially Sakura. 

“Hn" 

“You may be able to fool everyone else, but I know that she has been sending you letters and you have been replying. Naruto tells me things.”

That loser, Sasuke thought, always meddling where he doesn't belong. He felt warmth in his chest and missed Naruto all the more. He still owed him a real battle after all. And Sakura…of course he knew she talked to Naruto, who was also one of her best friends. He just never imagined she would tell him of all their correspondences. 

“What of it?” he asked. This conversation was making him uncomfortable. 

“You might want to hold on to those people who are precious to you. You can't expect Sakura to wait around for you forever.” Gaara said, knowingly.

Sasuke ignored this and pulled out a scroll he had found that had been sent to him by Kakashi. Kakashi had asked him to share it with Gaara, who would in turn share it with the other Kage. 

“I came to give you this; share it with the other Kage".  
Gaara nodded. “Are you leaving already or will you stay. I have a room for guests if you wish to stay. There will be food and drinks tonight, if you wish to join us.”

Sasuke wasn't much for socialization, though a nice meal and some drinks sounded good.

“Thank you, I might join for a bit", Sasuke said.  
He was clearly uncomfortable saying thanks as he looked away from Gaara. Sasuke and Gaara had become friends since the end of the war, though not close ones like Sasuke and Team 7. 

“Wonderful. If you wish to clean yourself after your long journey feel free to use the bath house. I will see you tonight.”  
Gaara smiled and walked away when he saw his two siblings come.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

It was eerily silent in the Village Hidden in the Sand. Sasuke had briefly eaten and visited with the Kazekage, Temari and Kankuro. Temari would be returning to the Leaf Village tomorrow to be with her husband. It was weird to think that Shikamaru was married now. Naruto would be marrying Hinata soon, and though his friend wanted him to be home for it, he didn't believe he was worthy to be at his side or at Sakura's.   
He looked out the window at the moon. Sakura…how he missed her. He wondered what she was up to. Just then, a hawk came flying through the window. It was Sasuke's hawk, with a letter. Probably that idiot again asking when he is coming home and to bring him something from his trip. Sasuke smiled…it was Sakura.

 

“Sasuke…I know you are traveling, but just wanted to talk to you, even through a letter.

Naruto is getting married in 3 months, so maybe you will come back home for that? He would really love it if you came home, so would Kakashi and I. We miss you, and you always have a home here. 

Life has been extremely busy with the hospital and all. Tsunade is out gambling again with Shizune, so I have been running things here. If you ever come home I will have to show you this new jutsu I have been working on. Maybe we could spar?   
Konaha is always growing. It sounds like they are wanting to put a train system here. Can you believe it??

Anyways..I just was thinking about you and wanted to remind you that Naruto isn't the only one who can write you letters.  
Sakura”

 

Sasuke looked at the letter, smiled, but was also surprised she didn't say some thing like “forever yours" at the end or something sappy like that. So she was still thinking of him after all. It had been a few months since she had written and he bad begun to wonder. 

“Hn", Sasuke smirked.   
Emotions towards her were useless anyways. He knew from everything the previous Hokage had told him along with Madara's actions that love was a dangerous emotion for an Uchiha to have. One that could turn into anger, rage or revenge easily, one that could make him crazy if he lost her. Lost her? What was he even thinking? He never had her to begin with. She may love him, but they weren't together and he had to keep it that way. He had to keep his shit together and stop thinking of her. He lied back down in the bed and tried to go to sleep, with dreams of Sakura haunting his mind.

Morning came and Sasuke packed up his things to leave. He silently slipped out of the guest room and to the gates of the Sand Village. There he saw that the Kazekage was there waiting. Dammit, he was annoying. 

“Not even going to respond to Sakura's letter?” he asked.  
Of course he had went through the guest room after Sasuke had left it, and had found the letter Sakura had sent him. 

Knowingly Gaara said, “I saw when your hawk came to the village. I sent a letter to the Hokage to be expecting you for Naruto's wedding.” 

Sasuke's eyes widened. “Gaara…you know that I..”  
“Yes you can, and you will. The Hokage will be expecting you, as well as Naruto and Sakura, and I will be there of course. You don't want to disappoint do you?” Gaara asked.

“Hn..I don't care about disappointing. I care about atoning for the wrongs I have done in the past.”   
It was way more than Sasuke had wanted to reveal, but at this point Gaara had already known this so no harm was done. 

“Consider this part of your atonement then…you hurt all of them back then. So make amends and who cares what everyone else in the village thinks? You can prove them all wrong. Afterwards if you need to go back on your atonement mission you can.” 

'Dammit. '  
“Did Naruto have anything to do with this plot?” Sasuke accused.

“He misses you. As does the Hokage.”  
So it was all apart of their plan…dammit. He had really been trying to avoid them…to avoid her.   
“Well, I guess I can make a small appearance.” He had become so soft. After dreaming of his friends and Sakura all night it was becoming too hard for him to resist. 

With only a couple months left before Naruto's wedding, Sasuke didn’t have much time to travel elsewhere so he began making his way back to the Leaf Village. 

“That idiot better not expect me to make a speech”, Sasuke said to himself.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for such a short chapter!

It was night time again. Sakura had returned home after a night out with Ino, Shikamaru , Choji, Naruto, Sai and many other friends she had not seen in a while. Being at the hospital had kept her busy, and she rarely had time to indulge in social gatherings. Ino had insisted and said she needed to loosen up. She was a good friend. Sakura smiles at the thought. She had many friends. She was fortunate. She found herself thinking about the conversation they had while out. 

“So guess what I did?” Naruto asked Sakura.

“I don't know. Did you play another prank on Kakashi?” Sakura sighed. He was still Naruto, no matter how much he had grown up.

“Yes, but that's not what I'm talking about ya know? I have been in contact with Gaara. Sasuke made a stop in the Sand village, which I knew he would. He's so predictable sometimes.” Naruto went on.

Sakura's eyes widened as she stared at her ramen. “What did you do?” she accused.

“Hey nothing you didn't want. Me and Gaara decided to convince Sasuke to come home for the wedding.” Naruto said simply.

“What? You moron just because you guys tell him to come home doesn't mean he will!” Sakura yelled. She damn near put her fist in Naruto's face, but that would probably upset Hinata. 

“Trust me, he will. He wouldn't want to disappoint us, especially you. Ya know.” Naruto teased.

“Sasuke couldn't care less about me. He's all for his atonement, which I get. He has done some terrible things and this is the path he has chosen to take. We may still be his friends, but he doesn't have any interest in coming home now.” Sakura said, clearly depressed. 

She did understand his reasoning for going on his mission for atonement, but that didn’t mean that she didn't miss him and want him here in the village. She secretly hoped that he would come home, but didn't get her hopes too high. 

Later that night...

 

Sakura finished up her nightly routine and lied down for the night. At first she tossed and turned, but eventually the images of the person she loved most popped into her head and took her to her dreams.

“Sasuke…” she said as she fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Team 7 reunion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much to those of you reading this. I am really enjoying getting back into writing.

Chapter 4  
Sasuke entered the village gates with a week to spare before the wedding. This was clearly a huge mistake, he thought. The village had changed. There were more houses and now Kakashi's face was next to all the other Hokage faces. He had come at night so other than a couple shinobi guarding the gates, but he wasn't seen which they had all expected him anyways. Kakashi had expected him to report when he arrived.

As he walked through the village toward the Hokage office, the memories came flooding back. He remembered the times at Ichiraku Ramen with Sakura, Naruto and Kakashi. The laughter on their faces, and him suppressing a real smile. Back then he couldn't help but see them as special people in his life. He looked up to Kakashi in some ways. He knew that he tried his best with him, and Sasuke didn't want to listen. He was definitely having a rebellious phase. Hell ever since his whole family and clan were killed it seemed like everything since then up until the last couple of years were all a rebellious phase.  
Naruto was his first real and true friend. Sure, everyone wanted to be around him. He never really understood that. What could anyone see in him after all? He had nothing but a deep seeded yearning in his heart for revenge. The only thing that could fullfill it was killing that bastard Itachi, at least that is what he was thinking at the time. All these girls were practically drooling over him. None of them even knew him. His friendship with Naruto was different. In fact, he really despised him at first. That loser was always trying to start fights with him for some reason. He was weak at the time, it was true and he didn't really want to waste time with him. That asshole just kept coming back for more. What was his problem? Sasuke smirked. It seems like that was Naruto's way. He never ever gave up. It was super annoying. Still he got stronger and while on their team together they competed even more. He was like another brother. He truly cared for him and still did. He owed him so much.  
Then there was Sakura…she had been one of those idiots at first who drooled all over anytime he was in the room. She practically followed him around. She had no idea who he really was at first. Still, he found himself able to trust her. He slowly revealed things to her that he had never told anyone. Of course, it was all so vague so she didn't understand at first. She saw all the good and bad and stuck by him through it all. She was different, and had always been his weakness. 

He shook his head to straighten himself. He could not be thinking about her, but it was too late. He realized that unconsciously his feet seemed to bring him right to her home. He slowed and looked up toward the balcony of her home. She was in her own place now. He recalled one of the letters she had written him with her new address, trying to subtly invite him over, hoping he would come home as she called it. He smirked. She really was pathetic sometimes, but then again so was he.  
He was half tempted to go up to her balcony and sneak in. Why was he having such a difficult time ignoring these urges? What were these feelings he was struggling with inside of him? Dammit, he needed to focus. There would be enough time for distractions later. He needed to get to Kakashi's office before the Hokage came out looking for him. Quickly, Sasuke zipped past Sakura's home and towards the Hokage's building.  
Just as he approached the building he could sense Sakura's chakra signature. He looked around expecting to see her, but no one was in sight. “Crap..she must be inside with Kakashi,” he muttered. This was turning out to be a real drag, as Shikamaru would call it.

His heart thudded climbing up the stairs. Dammit what were these emotions? He hadn’t felt this sensation in such a long time, not since he poked her on the forehead before leaving the village. Such a stupid move…but he figured she wouldn't even know what it meant. Then the letters came and she asked what it meant. He simply said he was teasing her just like Naruto, but he knew she wasn't an idiot and wouldn't believe that.  
He opened the door to Kakashi's office. Sakura was wearing her red outfit, but this one was different than before. It form fitted her curves. She had really filled out quite nicely in the past year. Sakura turned around and there was s light in her eyes as she looked at him. 

“Sasuke" she whispered. 

“Hn…well if it isn't Sakura" he said.

“Hey Sasuke!” Naruto exclaimed and tackled him.

“Idiot! What are you doing?” Sasuke yelled. Of course Naruto was there. He knew Sasuke was home.

“Just like old times.” Said Kakashi Hokage “We have been waiting for you.” 

“Hn…I told you I would be back today.” 

“Alright, so we were just going over any last minute things that need to be taken care of before Naruto's wedding,” said Kakashi.

‘Really you brought me in for this'

As if reading his thoughts, the Hokage looked at Sasuke and said, “this involves you reporting to me and anything you have found.” 

Sasuke thought. He had been searching Kaguya's dimensions for traces of her or anything bigger that might be coming. He hadn't found anything yet so no use in mentioning that. He had taken care of the exploding humans situation, which Kakashi already knew about. 

“Unless you want to hear about some theives I apprehended on the way here it is all the same as what I sent in my report several weeks ago.” 

Kakashi looked at him suspiciously, but let it go. 

“Fine. After the wedding you will be going on a special mission before you go off on your redemption tour again.”

Sasuke raised his eyebrow at the words “redemption tour". The Hokage simply shrugged as if to say it's true. 

“What kind of mission?” Sasuke asked.

“You won't find out about it until after Naruto's wedding. I wouldn't want you all thinking of the mission instead of the wedding.” Kakashi responded smirking. 

“Oi Kakashi, don’t I get to go on my honeymoon?” Naruto asked.  
“You idiot!” Sakura punched his head. “He said we would get more details after your wedding, but didn't say when so calm the hell down. Besides I doubt he would want to make Hinata upset.” Sakura said. She glanced over at Sasuke who held back a smile. His cheeks blushed slightly as he looked down. 

‘Keep it cool, Uchiha,’he thought. 

“You all are annoying as ever. Can I go now?” Sasuke asked.  
“Where will you stay?” Kakashi asked.

“I don't know yet.” Sasuke replied thoughtfully. He didn't know if he wanted to stay in the Uchiha district. He was the only one left. It should be quiet at least, away from all the noise and temptations.

“I guess I will think about it as I walk out.” Sasuke said. 

Sakura's eyes followed him out. After the door shut, Sakura asked “why didn't any of us offer their place for a while? I doubt he would want to stay at the Uchiha compound.” Naruto looked wide eyed. 

“Why didn't I think about that? It would give us the perfect opportunity to spend time together as best friends. Maybe we could even spar.” Said Naruto.

Kakashi rolled his eyes. 

“You sound sooo lame right now.” Sakura said.

“What? Guys need to bond too,” said Naruto.


	5. Chapter 5

Sakura walked out of the Hokage building feeling anxious. Just where did Sasuke run off to this time? Naruto followed her. 

“Don't worry Sakura. He's going to the training grounds to spar with me.” Naruto said.

“Can you read minds or something?”

“Not really. I can just sense where his chakra is. Just like he can sense mine from far away. It's a sage thing. Remember we both got sage power from super gramps sage.” Naruto reminded her.  
“Though I'm not sure why he ran out of here so fast.”

“I probably have something to do with that.” Sakura said. 

“Why?” asked Naruto. 

“Remember how I told you he poked me in the forehead?” asked Sakura, Naruto nodded. “Well I think maybe he regrets that show of affection for some reason. Maybe he didn't even mean it at all like that. Maybe I'm just annoying, just like he has said all along.” Said Sakura.

“Alright I'm gonna kick that bastard's ass again.” Naruto punched his own hand. 

“Ugh Naruto don't. I mean I just want to know how he feels.” Sakura said. 

“Well maybe I can help. Why don't you come watch us spar.” 

“I shouldn't.” said Sakura. “I mean he clearly doesn't want to be around me.”

“Nah he's just being an anti-social bastard, trust me he cares about all of us. Remember I got to see some of his thoughts during our last battle, though he tried damn hard to hide it. You were in those thoughts too.” Naruto said. 

Sakura blushed. She decided to follow Naruto to the training grounds. Naruto suggested hiding her chakra signature so he could try and get info out of Sasuke about her. Sakura was sure this was a stupid plan, but Naruto insisted. So up in the trees close by the training grounds she hid. Listening closely.

“Hey idiot, what took you so long?” Sasuke asked annoyed.

“Oh nothing was just talking with Sakura.” Naruto stated matter of fact.

“Oh?” Sasuke tried to hide his interest.

“Oh no you don’t. If you want to know what we were talking about you'll need to ask her yourself. We aren't teenagers anymore ya know?” Naruto said.

“Hn. Let's do this". Sasuke stated.

“Alright well you know we will need to go easy. Kakashi-Sensei doesn't want me destroying the training grounds again.” Naruto said.

Sasuke charged his chidori, barely even listening. He wouldn't hurt Naruto too badly this time. Besides Naruto was too strong to be hurt so easily. He shot his chidori straight at him. Naruto easily dodged it and jumped behind Sasuke with his regular rasengan. Sasuke kicked it away. Then called his susano. Naruto went to 9 tails/sage state. 

“So what was with you running out of Kakashi’s office so suddenly anyways? You're acting weirder than normal. You know?’ Naruto said. 

‘Damn idiot, jumping straight to the point.’ Sakura thought. 

“What's it to you?” Sasuke asked while firing a susano arrow at Naruto. “Better dodge this. I don't actually want to hurt you.” 

“Whoa, bastard. Remember I said Kakashi is gonna get pissed if we destroy the training grounds?” Naruto said as he blocked it with his 9 tails chakra. 

“Hn.” 

‘I'm not going to find out anything sitting here,’ thought Sakura.

“So are you going to stay at my place?” asked Naruto. “I know you don't really want to stay at the Uchiha compound.” 

Sasuke looked irritated and left his full Susano form to attack Naruto. He did a giant fireball jutsu. 

“Though I suppose you could always stay at Sakura's. I'm sure you would probably like that. I know stuff.” Naruto said smugly.

“Idiot" Sasuke muttered. He charged his chidori again and came at him, but Naruto countered with rasengan. Both men hissed in pain afterwards. 

Sakura sensed another chakra signature nearby. 

“Purple lightning!” Kakashi jumped out of the trees down towards the two younger men. 

“Oh shit,” Naruto yelled. Both men jumped out of the way.

“Well, looks like I interrupted this before you guys totally destroyed the training grounds. Looks like you both got a couple scrapes in the process though,” Kakashi said in his crinkle eyed smile. 

“You got a replacement for chidori then?” Sasuke asked   
impressed. 

“A ninja must always adapt. Sometimes I miss the sharingan, but I must say it is nice to not be drained of chakra all the time. My chakra tends to stay much fuller this way.” Kakashi stated. 

Sasuke simply nodded. Sakura decided to jump down and join the party, not bothering to hide her chakra anymore.

“Sakura.” Sasuke said quietly. Sakura nodded. 

“Did you two idiots have enough fun?” she asked. 

“Oh come on Sakura, don't be mad.” said Naruto. 

“Not mad, you both are just dumb.” 

Kakashi laughed. It was just like old times.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sakura and Sasuke get closer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to all of you for reading! Please be patient with me, smut will come eventually!
> 
> Your comments and kudos are appreciated and keep me motivated.
> 
> Thanks again and enjoy.

Team 7 minus Sai, decided to go over to Kakashi's place for dinner. They all had sushi. Naruto of course complained that it wasn't ramen. 

“Shut up, be happy that Kakashi-Sensei is feeding us for once.” Sakura smacked Naruto over the head.

“Hey now…I've provided dinner before.” The Hokage pouted.  
“When?!” All 3 of his students said at once.

“Sasuke, how would you even know you weren't in Konoha for like 4 years?” Kakashi asked.

“Oh trust me, I know you well enough.” Sasuke said smirking.   
Sakura went to get some sake out of Kakashi's liquor cabinet and brought a few glasses out for everyone. 

“Alright you bastard, let's drink!” 

'Of course that idiot wants to drink.'

“Hn. I don't know why you are so excited. I will drink you under the table!” 

“Oi! More competition? I thought we were done with that.” Naruto responded.

“Maybe for the time being. Besides, didn't you say something really dumb about friends bonding?"

“Right, right. So let's do this.” Naruto said.

Kakashi shook his head, and Sakura just watched their antics with amusement. She was so pleased to have Sasuke home for the time being and for everyone to be together again.

***A few drinks later***

“Well, I'm going home, are you coming?” Naruto asked Sasuke.

“Uhh..”

“My place is much cleaner than Naruto's. Besides, I'm sure he would want privacy with Hinata.” Sakura said.

“Well I have to go clean up for Hinata anyways, but that's fine."

"You can stay over some other night if you want. Ya know we still have to have some man bonding.” Naruto said.

Sasuke and Sakura both rolled their eyes. Kakashi just stared and looked bored. 

“Ok.” Sasuke said simply, clearly not thinking of the ramifications of staying in the same place as Sakura. 

“Then that settles it, come on Sasuke!” Sakura says grabbing his hand. 

“Hey!” Sasuke drunkenly protested. ‘Her hand feels nice though'.

“Bye Kakashi Sensei,” the three of them said and left. 

After Naruto and them parted ways. Sakura was a chatter box.  
She would discuss old missions that her, Naruto and Sai had together. Some of them involved finding him. He still couldn't believe Sakura and Naruto went that far for him. They went after him for years. It made his heart both warm and sad at the same time. He had caused everyone a great deal of trouble and pain. He understood why Sai called him traitor, at least he was joking now when he would say it to him. Sai was a decent guy. 

“So one time we traveled together with Jiraiya sensei and I swear Naruto learned so much pervy crap from that guy…”Sakura was happily jabbering on when she accidentally tripped on her front step. She fell backwards and bumped into Sasuke's chest. 

“Oh I'm sorry , Sasuke. I drank too much.” Sakura mumbled. 

“I think everyone did, it's ok. Let's just get inside.” He answered quietly. He kept a hold of her hand as she unlocked the door and they went inside. 

“Did you want something else to drink?” Sakura asked timidly. “I was going to have another glass of sake. My tolerance is pretty high and I have to keep drinking if I want to stay tipsy. I almost drank Lady Tsunade under the table.” Sakura laughed. 

“Sure I will take some. Must be quite a feat to be able to almost out drink her.” Sasuke chuckled. He was pretty sober now from the walk, and was relatively sure he could out drink her, but kept it to himself. He was just realizing what he had to agreed to by coming here with her. He should have just stayed with Naruto or Kakashi sensei.

“Are you sure it isn't too much trouble for me to stay here tonight?” Sasuke asked seriously. 

“No, of course not.” Sakura brought over the glasses and some sake. 

“This is a nice home,” Sasuke commented. He usually wasn't much for small talk, but he was feeling oddly nervous. 

Sakura raised an eyebrow at him. “Is the alcohol getting to you or something? You usually aren't one for small talk.” Damn, he had forgotten how perceptive she was.

“Yeah..something like that" Sasuke mused.

“It took a lot of hard work. I had to save for a long time. I have been saving ever since I became a ninja, but once I began working at the hospital more it became easier to save. I'm proud of it. It definitely isn't a mansion, but it's mine, right?” Sakura said. She was chatty drunk again.

Sasuke nodded just before taking another drink. 

“Sasuke..” Sakura began. “Will I get to go with you when you leave again?”

“I told you next time, didn't I?”

“Well yeah, but I mean do you even want me to come? Of all the times I wrote you, how many times did you write back?” Sakura asked. 

“A few,” Sasuke replied taking another sip.

“You're impossible. I'm going to bed.” Sakura set her cup down.   
“Sakura…” 

“If there isn't a reason for me to go with you then I will stay here. I can't keep throwing myself after you. I just thought maybe after what happened last time that things had changed between us. I want to go with you, but I want for you to want me to be with you, not just because I'm useful or for my abilities.” Sakura went on. 

“Sakura…” Sasuke began again.

“What?!” she demanded.

“Please come with me. I want you to come with me.” Sasuke said. He grabbed her hand. He was overwhelmed from just being near her.

“Sasuke…” Sakura said quietly. He could see the shock in her face from his sudden affection and need. 

“What am I to you?” she asked. 

Sasuke couldn't answer. What is she to him? He couldn't express how he felt in any normal sort of way. So he just looked away from her. His hands still holding hers. 

“It's ok, Sasuke. I will go with you.” She said. He knew though that she would want an answer eventually. She was another one who would never give up on him, just like Naruto. 

“I'm going to go to bed though. Do you need anything before I go?” Sakura asked.

“No. It's ok. Thank you.”

“Good night, Sasuke.” 

"Night, Sakura."

Sasuke watched her walk towards her room, feelings inside him welling up that he couldn't really understand. It was like this knot in his stomach but it also fluttered at times. He felt like a moth drawn to flame when he was around her. He really needed to control himself. Had he actually grabbed her hands? Maybe getting some sleep would get him over this feeling.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sasuke, Sakura, Naruto and Kakashi do some training.

Sakura was in her room but couldn't sleep. Being around Sasuke again was completely exhilarating. She was too wired to sleep. She decided to grab a book off of her shelf and started reading. It was one of those silly smut novels that Kakashi Sensei had loaned her a long ago.

‘Well this isn't going to help’ she sighed. 

She decided to look over some case notes at the hospital to distract herself a little bit. Then decided to get up and get some water. She would have to be quiet as to not wake Sasuke.   
As she went into the kitchen she tip toed trying to stay quiet. Even though she was a ninja she was not used to having to stay quiet in her own home now that she lived by herself. She also knew that Sasuke was a light sleeper, most ninja were.   
She grabbed a glass and filled it with water. She decided to take a look into the living room to make sure Sasuke was still on the couch. She sucked in her breath realizing he wasn't on the couch. She could still sense his chakra. She slowly made her way to the balcony. There she saw him in his night time kimono, looking out at the starry night and Kohona which looked more like a city at this point than a village. 

“Sasuke…is everything ok?” 

Sasuke didn't turn around to answer. 

“I just couldn't sleep. It's odd being here. I feel like even though I grew up here everything has changed so drastically.” 

Sakura was surprised to hear Sasuke speak this much about his feelings. She had known since she was a child that he was not normal and is emotionally stunted. She didn't realize the gravity of if until she knew more about what had happened to his family and why it happened. The who killed his family part of it had so much to do with who he was today, even if he knew the reasons behind Itachi's betrayal now.

“It has changed a great deal. Even though I was here the whole time and watched it change, it is still strange to see. You will get used to it. Home is where ever those precious to you are.” Sakura said.

Before he had a chance to think about it the words were already out of his mouth.

“Home is wherever you are, Sakura.”

Sakura's eyes widened. 

He turned to her and brushed her cheek, unable to stop himself from touching her. There was more warmth in his eyes than Sakura had ever seen from him. As he came closer, Sakura closed her eyes, letting herself melt into Sasuke's hand on her cheek. She felt his hot breath just over her lips. Then briefly his lips grazed over her mark on her forehead. 

Sakura opened her eyes to see Sasuke's retreating form. 

“We should try to get some sleep.” He stated coldly.

“Yes..of course.” She replied, clearly disappointed. 

‘I guess that I should be happy he showed any affection towards me at all.’

Morning came and went. Sasuke decided he would stay at Naruto's the next night. Sakura tried to act as if his decision didn't affect her in the slightest. 

“So how was last night at Sakura's ya know?” Naruto asked.

“Hn"

“Oh come now it couldn’t have been that bad. Sakura cares for you, ya know.” 

‘Yes I know, which is exactly why I can't be there.’ Sasuke thought.

“Just leave it alone, idiot" 

“You bastard. Let's go.” Naruto dragged Sasuke out of the house.

“Where the hell are we going?” asked Sasuke.

“We have training right now.” Naruto responded.

“What?! It's like 7pm. We should be getting something to eat.”

“We will after training.” Naruto responded. 

As they arrived at the training field they noticed two forms waiting for them.

‘Fuck, it's Sakura'

The other form next to her held a book to his face, which could only mean Kakashi.

“Kakashi sensei don't you have Hokage shit to do?” Naruto asked.

“Well yeah, but I have assistants. Besides Shikamaru yelled at me to get out of the office once in a while and train so I don't get rusty.” 

“Alright Naruto you ready?” Sasuke asked.

“Now now, let's not get ahead of ourselves. Sakura could use to train against you Sasuke since she is always out here training with Naruto and I have had my fair share of training with her as well. Everyone needs a turn with you, not just Naruto. 

Remember, as of right now you're the only one with a Sharingan and Rinnegan that we know of. We can't have our skills of combating such jutsus be out of practice.” Kakashi said with his nose still stuck in the book.

“Ok so what about you?” Sasuke asked.

“I'm going against Naruto tonight. You'll get a chance at me next time."

“Hn, fine. Think you can keep up Sakura? I'm not going to be holding back too much.”

Sakura just crossed her arms and raised an eye brow at him.   
“You haven't sparred with Sakura in a long time. She is strong, ya know!” Naruto chuckled. 

“We'll see.” Sasuke said coldly.

‘Well of course I would have to fight Sakura' 

Sasuke was desperately trying to push back how we was feeling for Sakura. His perception of her had changed even since the war and since he left the village the last time. She had become more mature physically, it's true. Her breast were supple now and he found himself wondering how they would fit in his hands. Though she kept them wrapped tight, he knew there was more there than what you could see. Her eyes had somehow become more green. Her hair a slightly lighter shade of pink and much longer, it fell to the middle of her back, within the constraints of a tie. Her hips were wider, and her legs thicker. She was absolutely stunning. 

But no, it wasn’t just her beauty. She had truly become strong willed, and was not the same girl who cried all the time when they were all on a team with Kakashi. 

Sasuke still had his guard down. Although he knew Sakura was strong, he doubted she would come at him in earnest. He figured she would mostly be on defense. He figured wrong.  
Sasuke’s sharingan was activated, but even he didn't see her next move. Sakura had moved up behind him with a speed he had not seen since Lee or Guy Sensei. 

But she wasn't Guy Sensei, she used chakra and lots of it. With a glowing blue fist, she punched Sasuke in the back with crazy strength. Sasuke had underestimated her. Sasuke crashed through several trees near the training ground before finally landing on the ground. 

‘Fucking shit I think I broke a rib or two. She is definitely as strong, if not stronger than when we fought in the war. Time to take this shit seriously.’

“Oh shit!” Naruto said in shock back at the training field. He then started to laugh hysterically. Kakashi just looked bored as if he was expecting it, but underneath that mask he was smirking. 

“Now Sakura, you know I don't want the training ground destroyed right?” Kakashi asked half seriously and half jokingly as he came up behind her. 

“Yeah, yeah back off Lord Hokage Sensei this is my fight.” Sakura spat.

“Kakashi Sensei, Sakura is scary right now, let's go back to the training ground and let them work it out.” Naruto said from behind Kakashi. 

“Fuck, I guess so. Sakura, seriously though try to keep the destruction to a minimum, and drop all the titles. Just call me Kakashi.”

Sakura didn't even bother responding, she just glared at Sasuke with her fist still lit up. 

“Think you can keep up, asshole? Don't ever underestimate me.” Sakura spat.

Sasuke stood up and enclosed himself in his susanoo. Sakura smirked. 

“I see you're becoming serious now. Good.” Sakura said quieter this time. 

Sasuke looked at Sakura with desire all over his face. 

‘She is so incredibly sexy right now. Wait..whoa Uchiha that came out of left field. You can't be thinking like that right now.’

Sasuke was definitely in trouble.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The battle continues.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for reading!

Sasuke's susanoo generated a chidori and headed straight at Sakura. 

“As I told Naruto a few days ago, I hope you dodge this because I don't want to kill you.” 

Sakura’s eyes were wide. She shook her head and managed to jump out of the way last second. 

Sasuke wasn't sure where all of Sakura's anger had come from, but he figured it was probably his fault somehow. He wasn't very good at talking to people or being around people. That obviously was becoming more and more difficult with the increasingly confusing emotions he felt as he stared at the Kunoichi who was up in the tree above. How the hell were they going to be on a mission together? 

Sasuke smirked and rid himself of his susanoo form. He flash stepped behind Sakura. He had to admit she was fast, but he is still faster. Sakura noticed his presence immediately and gasped quietly, but just enough to be heard. She turned around and met his crimson eyed gaze thinking he wouldn't use genjutsu on her. That decision was a mistake. Sakura blinked, but when she opened her eyes all she saw in front of her was a bed and behind her she felt Sasuke's muscled nude form against her own. Her breath hitched, even though she knew this was a genjutsu, it was a dangerous territory for her. She could feel his hardness slightly rubbing against her ass, and even though she knew it wasn't real she reacted. She felt a coil in the middle of her body warm and tighten slightly, and knew then she was wet both here and probably in reality too.

 

One of Sakura's specialties was analyzing genjutsus, however she certainly wasn't immune to them. What was causing her to see these images wasn’t just a genjutsu that showed her what she desired, Sakura knew this. No, his desires were influencing his genjutsu even if he was not aware of it. 

Sasuke couldn't believe what kind of emotions were reeling within him as she was under the genjutsu, but he knew he had to stop it before his feelings influenced it. 

Sakura blinked again and she was back in reality, with a flushed look on her face. Sasuke stared at her with such intensity, and in that moment she knew he felt the same way she did. She tentatively reached her hand up to cup his cheek. Sasuke stood frozen, unsure what to do. Her hand felt so warm on his face.  
‘What is she doing?’ 

Sakura moved closer to him and looked up. She grabbed the back of his neck and brought his mouth down to hers. Sasuke's eyes widened and he didn't move at first, but Sakura lightly used her tongue on his lips begging for entrance, and he just couldn't hold back anymore. He grabbed her and slammed her into the tree trunk behind him. She exhaled and he grabbed both her hands and intertwined their fingers just slightly above her head. Sakura moaned. He returned her kiss, and all rational thought flew out the window. She turned her head away slightly and looked up at him. 

“Sasuke…” she whispered.

“Sakura..I..I’ll see you later. He said lamely, as let go of her hands and poked her forehead. A pained look was on her face, but then a look of understanding. 

Sasuke jumped from tree branch to tree branch and house to house until he made it back to Naruto's. His heart was racing. What was he thinking? Why couldn't he control himself and his stupid emotions?

‘Damnit I don't have time for this shit. I have the upcoming mission to think about and my atonement. I can't be tied to anyone. She's just a teammate and friend.’ 

Sasuke was past pretending. Sakura was going to want answers. Sasuke noticed Naruto's chakra approaching rapidly.

‘Ugh. They must be done with sparring too.’

“Sasuke you rat bastard, come on we are going to Ichiraku's for dinner. You sprinted off so quickly that I didn't have a chance to tell you. Sakura is acting weird too. She said she was going home because she doesn't feel well. Do you know anything about that?” Naruto asked with a raised eyebrow.

“No, not really.” Sasuke lied.

Naruto raised an eyebrow, but didn't push for more information. He was too excited about having ramen.

“Ok let's go. Kakashi will be there soon. Ya know?” Naruto   
Sasuke silently followed.

After Ichiraku's, Kakashi asked Sasuke to meet him at the Hokage tower in his office. 

“Kakashi it's like 10 o'clock. Can't this wait until later?” Sasuke tiredly asked. 

“It's not as if you have a normal sleep schedule anyways. I just wanted to speak to you privately, without Naruto's prying ears.” 

“About the mission?”

“Well, not exactly, but it would be troublesome if you and Sakura aren't getting along, considering both of you will be on the mission. So you want to tell me what is going on between you two?” Kakashi asked, raising an eyebrow. 

“It's nothing.” Sasuke gruffly replied.

“Lies don't work on me. Try again.” Kakashi replied looking down at his papers on the table.

“Don't concern yourself. Everything will be fine.” Sasuke gritted out.

“Sasuke, we are ninja and our deaths could come at any time. My point is that if you feel something, you should tell her," Kakashi stated bluntly. 

“Hn. Are we done?” 

Kakashi sighed. “Yes I suppose so. I better go home too.”


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The night before Naruto and Hinata's wedding.
> 
> Made some more edits to this chapter.

Despite Sasuke's efforts, his mind kept going to his pink haired team mate. He hadn't seen her in a couple of days. He hadn't meant to hurt her, but it was really better this way. As soon as this wedding and stupid mission was over he would be outside the village gates and away from her. She wouldn't be able to tempt or torment him anymore. 

Sasuke was walking to the bar in the village where all of Naruto's friends would be for his bachelor party. 

‘After tonight I'm one step closer to leaving this place and back to atoning.’ 

“Hey bastard, you're late ya know!” Naruto shouted. Clearly he was already drunk.

“Hn..loser, you suck at holding your liquor.” 

“What is that a challenge? I proved last time that I can drink more than you.” Naruto stated.

“Idiot, you passed out on Kakashi's couch.” Sasuke snorted.

“I can't believe you let those two drink at your place.” Shikamaru said. “They're so troublesome. Always fighting. Just like when we were in school” 

Kakashi scratched the back of his head. “Well, it was a team 7 reunion of sorts.” He replied. 

“I would have kept them in line if I would have been available to come over, Lord Hokage. Dickless and traitor over there should show more respect in your home.” Sai jumped into the conversation.

“Well now it's ok. I may be Hokage, but I'm still just Kakashi.” 

“Yeah Sai, butt out!” Naruto yelled.

“Just shut up and drink, loser!” Sasuke kicked him. 

“Alright, let's do this!”

Sakura was over at Ino's place, who was throwing a bachelorette party for Hinata. All the girls were there, even Lady Tsunade and Shizune. Sakura sat in the corner alone nursing her drink.

“Hey Sakura let's do shots!!” Ino yelled loudly. 

“We need to get Hinata more inebriated!” Ten Ten said. 

Sakura wasn't really in the mood for socializing, but one of her best friends was getting married so she needed to be there. She got up from her seat and walked over to where Ino was.

“What kind of shots are we doing?” Sakura asked.

“I was thinking whiskey. Hinata hasn't tried very many types of alcohol before" Ten Ten replied.

“Well, let's not make her sick she has a wedding tomorrow.” Sakura responded.

“Forehead, that's why we have you, Tsunade and Shizune to cure our hangovers!!”

Sakura sighed and wondered how the boys were fairing. 

Some time later…

It was after midnight and the parties were finally winding down. Sakura left Ino's house. The weather was warm enough that she was able to walk in her strappy dress without a sweater. She was feeling slightly buzzed, but knew that would fade quickly. She would end up with a massive hangover if she didn't heal her body tonight. She wondered if she should go check on Naruto and Sasuke to see if they needed to be cured of their hangovers too. She had no doubt that their stupid competitions led them to get way more drunk than they should have. She didn't talk to or see Sasuke at all yesterday and he left in such a hurry after the kiss they shared the day before that. Sakura touched her lips with her finger and smiled. She would just be patient with Sasuke, he was finally starting to come around. Plus he wouldn't be able to deny his feelings anymore. She decided that when they have “the talk" that if he tries to deny it she will call him out. She could feel his feelings being pushed into the genjutsu, after all Sakura is strong with genjutsu as well, and recognizing them.

Naruto and Sasuke walked back to his place. Hinata had decided to stay at Ino's that night so it would just be them two. Once again, both of them had drank too much. Sasuke had half a mind to ask Sakura to heal them so they don't have hang over in the morning. He didn't really want to see Sakura after their last encounter. He had even tried to avoid thinking about her, but that wasn't going too well. He wasn't exactly sure what Sakura saw in the genjutsu, but it was only meant to show her what she wants most, her deepest desires. However, he also knew that some of his emotions probably leaked into the genjutsu as well. He wasn't aware of all of Sakura's abilities, but he knew she was able to recognize different types of genjutsu and often release them. Based on the kiss they shared after that, he was sure that it is him she desires most. No, going to her now was most definitely not an option. 

Just as he and Naruto rounded the corner towards Naruto and Hinata's home, Naruto started yelling.

“Oi, it's Sakura!” he yelled. “What are you doing here?” he asked drunkenly.

“Taking care of you two idiots! Got a little too drunk did we?” Sakura asked.

“Hey, it was my bachelor party. Be happy I didn't go to the strip club like Kakashi suggested.” Naruto said.

“Only because Hinata would kick your ass.” Sakura fired back.  
Sasuke chuckled and gave her a glance. ‘Damn she is fiesty today.' His eyes scanned her slowly. The sun dress she chose was beautiful on her, and accentuated her chest, which Sasuke rested his eyes on.

“How drunk are you, Sasuke?” she asked. 

Sasuke cleared his throat and looked at Sakura's face. She smirked at him, knowingly.

“Um..better than this idiot, don't waste your chakra on me.” He replied before looking away from her again.

“Nonsense, come on. I will fix you both up.” She grabbed both of their hands and brought them inside.

“So who won your little contest?” Sakura asked smiling.

“Me of course! It's my bachelor party so I automatically win, ya know!” Nauto said enthusiastically. 

“Hn..moron. I outdrank you, but just shut up and let Sakura heal you. You have a wedding tomorrow and need sleep.” 

Sakura looked at Sasuke out of the corner of her eye. She noticed that he was looking back and quickly looked away, her cheeks lightly dusted with pink as her hands continued to glow green. 

She finished up with Naruto pretty quickly and led him to his room. She was certain he would pass out rather shortly. 

“It's your turn now,” Sakura said as she smiled sweetly at Sasuke. 

Sasuke simply watched her and said nothing. She approached him slowly as he sat on the couch and knelt in front of him. She slowly raised her finger tips to his temples and pushed out chakra. Her eyes were closed, deep in concentration. 

‘She looks so beautiful. Such a talented kunoichi and she definitely doesn't give herself enough credit.’ 

“You didn't have to,” he said, looking at her intensely. 

She paused for a minute and looked at him, fingers still touching his temples. 

“It's no big deal. I did it for everyone who drank too much tonight, myself included.”

“And you still had enough chakra afterwards for dumbass and me?” He asked, smirking.

“Yes, of course. I have lots of chakra, not quite as much as Naruto and you, but I am quite efficient at controlling it. It surprisingly doesn't take much to treat injuries to the body such as these, but it takes incredibly fine chakra control. I took to being a medic nin quickly, but it took lots of training to get to where I am now.” Sakura said proudly.

Sasuke studied her carefully. She had changed so much even in the year he had been gone. He felt like in some ways he didn’t know her anymore between being gone from the village for the years he was and the war. In some ways though, he was still the same. She still blushed a little when he would talk to her sometimes. He wondered what all that meant.

“Now hush I have to concentrate. I'm almost done,” she said.  
“Thank you, Sakura.”

Sakura didn't respond, but had a small smile on her face and closed eyes as she continued to pour her own chakra into him. Sasuke let his eyes close and enjoyed the light feeling of her fingertipa. Her chakra was soothing. 

“All done. Now you need to go to sleep too. I assume I will see you tomorrow, since you're the best man.” 

Sasuke's eyes widened. “I am?”

“Of course, I assumed you just knew you were, and figured Naruto would mention it. You don't have many responsibilities as he knows you aren't big on all this stuff.” 

Sasuke nodded his head with a small smile on his face. He felt that same feeling of warmth inside of him as he did with his family and Kakashi. With Sakura it was different, though. Her warmth radiated all inside of him. He felt happy when he was with her.

“You can make it to bed ok, right? I will see you tomorrow,” she said, exiting Naruto's house quickly.

Things were also weird between them since their kiss, Sasuke had no experience with this sort of thing at all. He shook his head and just lied down. Soon he would be free of these feelings.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The day of the wedding.
> 
> Thanks everyone for reading. 
> 
> Comments and kudos appreciated
> 
> <3

Sasuke stood beside right beside Naruto at the alter and beside him were Shikamaru, Gaara and Choji. Next to Hinata stood Sakura, Ino, Tenten and Shizune. The Hokage officiated the ceremony. During the ceremony Sasuke took brief glances at Sakura, who was obviously trying not to look at him, and was focusing on her friends. It was a beautiful ceremony with all the trees blooming beautifully. Sakura looked gorgeous in her maid of honor dress, it was red and made her hair and eyes stand out. Her hair was tied up with curls spilling out and her bangs swept to the side. Sasuke couldn't help but focus on her instead of the ceremony, as troubling as that was for him. 

After the ceremony all the chairs were moved so people could dance. Kiba took care of the music for them and did a great job with the playlist. Slowly couples filtered to the makeshift dance floor. Sakura sat at one of the tables with Ino and Tenten nursing a drink. Slowly her friends that she was sitting with were whisked away by their partners. Ino was taken by Sai to the dance floor, and Ten Ten went with Lee. Jealousy took Sakura as she watched the couples dance. She wanted to dance too, but knew that Sasuke wouldn't want to do that. Her eyes searched, looking for him in the sea of people at the reception.

“Hey there sweet thing. I notice you're all alone tonight.” 

‘Ugh, drunk Genma'

“Oh hey Genma, what's up?” asked Sakura sweetly.

“Shizune is tired of dancing, but she told me I should come ask you.”

Shizune was always doing nice things for Sakura. They were good friends. Genma was genuinely a nice guy, even if he was a little but of a perv, still not as bad as Kakashi-Sensei. 

“So what do you say missy?”

“Sure, Genma.”

Genma grabbed her hand and led her to the dance floor. Sakura was smiling beautifully. Sasuke had been watching this whole time from across the crowd. He was sitting down drinking sake, eyes glowering as he watched Genma and Sakura dance. He didn't know the village dynamics well since he hadn't spent any consistent time here since before he left to join Orochimaru. It appeared to him that Sakura was having a good time though, and while he enjoyed seeing her happy, he didn't like the fact that she was having fun with another man. 

‘What is this feeling?’ Even though Sasuke was asking himself this, he already knew. The feeling he was experiencing at this moment was jealousy. 

‘Ridiculous.’

After a couple dances Genma led Sakura off the dance floor. They sat alone together at a table and chatted. Sasuke could see her giggling and her cheeks were pink. 

‘Why are her cheeks pink for him?’

Sasuke had never felt such jealousy and didn't know what to do. Just then he watched as Genma gave her a kiss on the cheek and walked off to get her another drink. No, this wouldn't do at all. He needed her to be his.

“So it is as I thought. I really enjoy being right sometimes.” Kakashi said. 

Sasuke didn't even feel Kakashi approaching. This guy was definitely Hokage for a reason and continued to surprise him. He felt another familiar presence with him.

“Yes it is exactly as I told him. You have to let those who are precious to you know how you feel.” Gaara stated bluntly.

“Tch, why is everyone being so annoying tonight?” Sasuke replied irritably.

“Now, I just want to see all my ex students happy.” Kakashi replied looking bored as always.

“You two would have been good together, but maybe it is past time. She seems to be getting along with Genma.” Gaara said.  
Sasuke hated to admit it to himself, but those two just might be right. What about the kiss, though? She kissed him with such unbridled passion, and he had kissed her back, which he knew she had noticed. So why was she wasting time on the attentions of Genma? 

Sasuke walked off withoug another word to the Hokage or Kazekage. Everyone just needed to mind their own business. He could handle his own. Plus wasn't this what he wanted? He didn't want to be distracted so it was probably better if she moved on. This is what his thoughts were as he approached her table. 

Sakura was still waiting for Genma when Sasuke came to her table. He looked at her quickly and their eyes met. 

“Sasuke?” she questioned him, knowing that he had something to say.

“Come on”, Sasuke said in an annoyed voice with his hand outstretched to her.

“I was waiting for Genma, he was bringing me a drink.” Sakura replied.

Just then Genma decided to show back up. 

“Hey Uchiha, what's going on?” He asked.

“I was just going to see if I could take Sakura for a couple dances.” Sasuke said quietly. 

“I'm not really her date, we were just hanging out, but I don't mind. I would say it's up to Sakura, though.” Genma stated smiling easily, then walking off to give them some privacy. 

Sakura’s cheeks were dusted in pink again. 

“I thought you didn't dance?” She asked.

“It's a special occasion.” He stated simply. 

Their eyes met briefly and Sasuke looked away again as Sakura grabbed his hand. Sakura's heart was racing. He didn’t let go of her hand even though she was following him to their destination. A slow song came on and Sasuke looked at Sakura awkwardly before grabbing her waist and bringing her in close to him as they swayed to the music. Sakura's head rest on Sasuke's chest just underneath his chin. She could feel his breath radiating down onto her forehead. 

“So…you have an admirer I see. What was that all about anyways?” Sasuke asked. He seemed annoyed to even be having this conversation. 

“What do you mean?” Sakura asked. She knew exactly what he meant, but enjoyed making him a little jealous.

“Oh come on, Sakura, you're intelligent. He was practically ready to lay his claim on you.” Sasuke said, even more annoyed now.

“We were just hanging out. Who I choose to spend my time with isn't really your business you know. Are you jealous or something?” Sakura teased.

“You kissed me.” He said just loud enough for her to hear.

“You were the one who put me in a sexy genjutsu to begin with, and you also kissed me back. You aren't blameless in this, you know.” Sakura stated as her cheeks reddened again.

“Sexy genjutsu? Sakura I don't know what you saw…” He said nervously. So it was as he suspected. His desires had bled into the genjutsu.

“Use your imagination, Sasuke. You're intelligent.” She stated in a mocking tone. 

“Tch annoying…so...do you like Genma or something?" Sasuke asked annoyed.

"Genma is just my friend. He's dating Shizune anyways." She replied nonchalantly.

"Why didn't you just say that earlier?" He asked embarrassed.  
His cheeks were a little pink too at this point.

"I thought I would make you a little nervous." She replied teasingly, whispering into his ear. Lips lightly brushing against him.

Sasuke looked into her eyes.

"So what do you think our mission is going to be all about?” Sakura asked quietly, blushing again.

“I'm not sure. I guess we find out tomorrow, though. Naruto probably won't be too happy since it sounds like he won't get his honeymoon right away.” Sasuke responded, unconsciously drawing circles on Sakura’s back with her fingertips. 

Sakura simply enjoyed the moment with him. She certainly did not expect him to come find her and dance. Despite it being Naruto's wedding, it felt like it was just the two of them.  
Sasuke noticed that Sakura was being uncharacteristically quiet.

“Is everything ok?” He asked quietly.

“Everything is perfect right now, Sasuke.” She responded.

Sasuke smirked. It was amazing how this petite woman could make him feel such strange emotions. Sure, with his family he had felt love, so he knew what it was, but even his family expressed love in more subdued ways. There wasn't anything subdued in the way that Sakura expressed her feelings for him. She wasn't the type to stay silent and hide her emotions. It was something entirely different with her. It's like she had this magnetic pull on him and he couldn't help but be drawn to her light. She was the light and he was the darkness. Naruto, her and Kakashi had all played a part in pulling him out of his eternal darkness, but she was his eterntal light. She was his sun, warm and inviting. 

Conflicting emotions rose up within him as he thought about his mission of atonement, but he continued to dance. Her body was so close and radiated only warmth. He rested his head a top hers, noticing she smelled faintly like cherries. His hands slowly moved further down to just above her curvy backside.

‘This is love'

 

And it was. He didn't even know when exactly it had happened, though now that he could pinpoint it, he suspected he always had loved her. 

The night was winding down and everyone wished the newly married couple well as they went off to spend their first night together as man and wife. Sasuke decided that he would walk Sakura home. 

As they arrived at Sakura's door, her cheeks flushed and she grabbed onto Sasuke and gave him a small kiss on the lips.  
Sasuke's eyes widened. It was happening again.

“Sakura…”

“I get it Sasuke, it's ok. I won't push you. Did you want to stay here tonight?”

“Actually, Kakashi offered to let me stay tonight. We are meeting up at his place at 10am tomorrow, he wanted to make sure I told you.” He stated.

“Ok. Thanks for a wonderful night. See you in the morning.” She said.

Sasuke silently turned to go, events of the night spinning through his mind and emotions within him he was only beginning to understand. Sakura looked on him with a mixture of emotions. Sadness, hope? It was hard to tell with her because her face was usually transparent. 

“Goodnight, Sakura.” Sasuke said quietly as he walked out into the night.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The mission begins.

The next morning came and Sakura opened her blinds hearing sounds of chirping birds. The sun was shining, which was a good sign at least. 

She decided to begin her morning routine. She had to meet with Kakashi, Naruto and Sasuke at 10. She knew she was being silly since they would be leaving for a mission soon, but she took the time to fix her hair and put on just a little mascara and lip stick. She put on her new ninja outfit, which was simply a red sleeveless shirt cut low with a hem that went well below her hips almost like a dress, with slits on the side. She also wore a long pair of spandex shorts beneath and her sandals. She strapped her kunais to her leg and put on her supply pack.  
Next she made her way to Kakashi's house. As she approached, she noticed that every one else was already there. Damn was she late? She checked the time and it was almost 10. She burst threw the door.

“Hey it’s Sakura!” Naruto exclaimed.

“Hey just in time. Sasuke was making pancakes.” Kakashi stated while smiling.

“You can cook?” Sakura teased him.

“Hn..of course.” He stated, smirking just slightly as he looked at her out of the corner of his eyes.

Everyone ate to their heart’s content. 

“So now that we have all eaten I will explain the mission. Myself and the other Kage have received word from some our spies that there is a new threat. It seems someone is trying to restart the Akatsuki, but we do not yet know what their goal is.” Kakashi stated seriously.

“Who are they targeting?” Sakura asked.

“Mainly the Kazekage and Hokage, but also Naruto since he has all the tailed beast powers.” Sasuke replied.

“You knew?” Sakura asked him, they had just discussed this the night before and he said he didn’t know.

“Sasuke only knew certain aspects. He has been keeping watch on my orders, and he was also ordered to keep this quiet. Sorry.” Kakashi said looking at both Naruto and Sasuke. 

Sakura looked at Sasuke and nodded. 

“Your mission right now is simple. You will track down the target. We have intel that this person may be in the land of snow. You will find and eliminate the target.” Kakashi stated.

“Sounds easy enough, ya know.” Naruto exclaimed.

“Kakashi sensei, we don’t know what these person's abilities will be.” Sakura stated worrying at her bottom lip.

“I would expect this person is strong, though I’m confident team 7 can handle this mission. However, I will also be sending team 8 with you for their tracking and infiltration abilities.” Kakashi went on. 

“My wife will be coming?” Naruto asked. “I didn’t even know. Why didn’t she say anything?” 

“I just requested their help on this mission, but Kuranai is only telling them about it at this moment. They should be here anytime. You will all be leaving immediately” Kakashi stated.

Just then there was a knock on the door.

“Hey now the real party is here. Can’t have team 7 hogging all the good missions.” Kiba barged in. 

“Will Sai be coming too?” Sakura asked.

“No I just sent him on a special solo mission where his expertise is needed.” Kakashi explained.

“Good now that you all understand what all this entails. I will give you all a couple of hours to finish packing. You will meet at the gates at 15:00.” Kakashi stated.

“Yes, Lord Hokage.” Everyone said in unison. 

A couple of hours later everyone was at the gates. Kakashi met them there.

“Safe travels and good luck everyone. The ninja world once again may depend on you.” Kakashi said with a crease eyed smile. 

“Haha no pressure right?” Sakura joked. 

“Send me word when you arrive in the land of Snow.” 

Kakashi waved goodbye as the teams left. 

Several hours later…

“Hey bastard can’t you just teleport us there?” Naruto asked, poking at Sasuke. 

“You idiot, you know full well the Rinnegan doesn’t quite work that way.” Sasuke said grumpily.

“We are making good time, Naruto” Hinata assured him, rubbing his arm. 

“Of course we are because I’m here” Said Kiba.

“We shouldn’t continue on, it is starting to get dark. We should rest and get an early start in the morning.” Sakura stated simply, ignoring Kiba. 

“It's as good as a place as any. We should be safe here in the land of Rivers for now. Let’s set up camp.” Sasuke stated agreeing with Sakura. 

“Sakura, I brought some fish and rice balls. Help me cook them?” Hinata requested.

“Sure! You're awesome, Hinata.” 

“Shino and I will go get some wood for fire.” Kiba said as Shino and Akamaru followed him.

Meanwhile Naruto and Sasuke set up tents. 

When Hinata and Sakura returned they started to cook dinner. 

“Smells great, wife.” Naruto kissed Hinata's cheek. 

“Let’s dig in!” Sakura exclaimed. 

During dinner Sasuke stayed quiet for the most part. He was sitting across from Sakura and would steal looks at her when he thought she wouldn’t notice. She did notice, though and every time their eyes met she would blush profusely and look away. Sasuke would smirk just enough that he was barely noticed. 

It was almost completely dark now and everyone was retiring to tents and Sakura wasn’t sure where she would be sleeping. Naruto and Hinata would be sharing a tent. She assumed Shino, Kiba and Akamaru would be sharing a tent, which would leave a tent for her and Sasuke, since there were only three tents. She approached their tent slowly. 

“Sasuke?” she asked opening the tent. 

“Yeah I’m in here.” Sasuke replied lazily. 

“Hi, it looks like I’m sleeping in here. I’m going to go clean up in the creek first. Would you like to join me?” Sakura asked sweetly. “We may not have a chance to clean up for a while.” 

“Yeah, that sounds nice.” Sasuke followed her out of the tent and down to the creek.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sasuke and Sakura get even closer as they share a tent.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be smut. It is my first time writing any sexual content so go easy on me. Sorry if it's terrible.
> 
> Comments and kudos please if you like it!

The only light was the light of the moon. It illuminated everything around them, including their bodies as they undressed. Their backs were turned so that they each had privacy. Curiosity got the best of Sasuke, as he slowly turned his head in Sakura's direction. She was already making her way towards the water, but he was able to make out her nude form. She was breathtaking, her breast supple and larger than they looked when they were hidden beneath bandages. He could just imagine them in his hands. As he watched her enter the water his eyes were drawn to her ass. It was truly the best one he had ever seen. She was fully submerged in the water now except for everything above her shoulders. She turned to see Sasuke watching her and blushed deeply. Her green eyes meeting his mismatched ones. His breath caught, she was always beautiful, but he felt like he was seeing her for the first time. He walked slowly in and stood straight in front of Sakura. She was shivering.

“Not the warmest bath I have ever had. At least it’s warm outside.” Sakura said looking down.

“We will wash quickly and go back to the tent. Here I’ll wash your back,” Sasuke offered. Sakura turned her back toward him.

“Thanks.”

They finished up quickly and got out, each trying to give the other privacy to dry off and get dressed. Sakura simply put on a long T-shirt. 

“Hey, that’s one of my shirts.” Sasuke said.

“Yep. It looked comfy.” He chuckled at her antics.

Sasuke wore a simple loose pair of pants. They walked back to the tents. It seemed everyone else was asleep.  
When they entered the tent, Sakura noticed that their bed rolls were zipped together. She looked over at Sasuke and he blushed. 

“I thought it might be warmer this way. It does get cold at night.” He said simply looking away. 

“Right. Well, let’s get some sleep.” Sakura said getting in.  
Sasuke crawled in next to her. 

‘She’s so warm. Dammit Uchiha this was a bad idea.’  
Sakura rolled away from Sasuke as he internally battled with himself. He closed his eyes and gritted his teeth. 

‘Damn it all.’

He timidly reached out and touched her hip and scooted closer to her. Despite popular belief, Sasuke was a virgin not just in a literal sense. The only experience Sasuke had was kissing and that was with Sakura (he did not count Naruto). 

“Mmm..Sasuke closer.” Sakura said quietly, almost sleepily. He brought her closer to him.

“Warm enough?” he asked huskily.

“Mmm..still not close enough.” She teased. 

‘??? What is she talking about?’

He slowly turned her so she was facing him. Her bold green eyes met his instantly and she blushed deeply. He just couldn’t hold back anymore. He pulled her closer and roughly pressed his lips to hers, Sakura instantly opened her mouth to him in a moan. He eagerly took this opportunity to massage her tongue with his. His hands, which had been at her hips, slowly moved up. This was uncharted territory, he had never truly touched a woman before this, hugs didn’t count. The thought was both exciting and nerve wracking at the same time. His hands timidly moved to the sides of her breast, unsure of whether to continue. They parted lips, and Sasuke looked in her eyes as if to ask permission. He didn’t see any hesitation, only lust and love in her eyes. He touched her breast and squeezed gently at first. Sakura moaned in his mouth, which only encouraged him further. He moved his fingers to her nipple, twisting and pinching gently once there. This only drove Sakura more wild. They broke apart and he took his hands down to the hem of her shirt and pulled it over her head, next his hands went to her underwear which he pulled off. A small lantern illuminated the tent, he could see all of her now. A pink patch of trimmed hair was all that covered her womanhood. 

“Beautiful.” He said in hushed appreciation. She blushed even more.

Sakura sat up and kissed him roughly, bringing him back down to her on the ground and he eagerly complied. She decided he was much too dressed and took off his pants. His hardened manhood sprung free from its confinement. Sakura moved her hands down below, but Sasuke stopped her and he moved his hands to her womanhood instead, wanting ensure that she experience pleasure before him. He eagerly touched her outer lips and was even more turned on by what he found. 

“So wet for me already?” He teased while smirking.

“Only for you,” she replied breathlessly.

She immediately moaned again after as he took his fingers and rubbed that sensitive bundle of nerves in tight circles that had her writhing beneath him. Sasuke expected Sakura would only get louder, so took his hand back and performed a jutsu to silence their tent. He went back to working at her clit, and took a finger and slowly put it inside her core. She was so tight, so wet and ready for him, but he wasn’t done with her yet. 

Sakura couldn’t stand not touching him and gripped his manhood with a strong, yet gentle touch and began pumping her hand up and down around him. Sasuke moaned into her mouth. He returned the favor by adding a finger to her core and pumping her harder and rubbing her clit with his thumb. He may have never touched a woman before, but some things were instinct. Her moans and cries were swallowed by his mouth, their tongues still massaging one another. Soon Sakura broke away from his lips and began crying and moaning louder. 

“Oh Sasuke please, please!” She cried while writhing beneath him, eagerly lifting her hips to meet his hand.  
He lowered his mouth to one of her nipples and put it in his mouth. He alternated between licking the tip and gently biting. The pleasure was just too much.  
“I’m… gonna…” Sakura tried to get the words out between her cries. 

She came all over his hand and Sasuke groaned in pleasure, knowing he had brought her there. It was not enough, though. He moved his manhood towards her center and she let go of him, grabbing his hair and kissing him again. 

“Sakura…have you ever done anything like this before?” He asked breathlessly.

“Have you?” She challenged. 

“So…new for both of us then. That’s good.” Sasuke said, smiling slightly.

Sakura touched his cheek gently. "Are you OK? We can stop if…” She asked, knowing that this type of act must be difficult for a man who hardly shows emotions.

He drove into her slowly, cutting her off. She instantly cried out. He stopped about halfway to let her adjust. She gripped his arms tight with him on top. He looked down at her flushed form. Her eyes were shut and brows knitted together tightly. 

He decided rougher and quicker would be better, like ripping off a bandaid. His hips slammed into hers, driving him into her core all the way to her end. She screamed half in pleasure, half in pain. 

“I promise you pleasure. It will get better.” He said.  
She simply nodded, her hips beginning to rise to meet his, hands at his chest, clawing down. The pain subsiding more and more with each thrust and turning into pleasure.

She continued with her chorus of moans, Sasuke moaning with her. The only thing keeping him from cumming was self control. He stopped, flipped them over so she was on top. She slowly rode him, her pace was absolutely tortuous as she controlled the depth as well.  
Sasuke reached down between them and began to rub her clit urgently and roughly. Sakura rode him harder, impaling herself faster on him. The tip of him hitting that spot in her every time. She cried out as she tightened around him and came hard on his cock. His rhythm became sloppy as he tried to ride through her orgasm. 

“Sakura…” He warned as he tried to pull out. 

“No, no, inside me!” She demanded while moaning, and slammed him back into her. He obeyed and came inside of her hard. She collapsed on top of him. 

“I love you.” Sakura said breathlessly. 

Sasuke simply pressed his lips to her forehead in a gentle kiss.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group gets to the Sand Village. Kankuro flirts with Sakura, Sasuke gets jealous. Sakura tries to have a relationship discussion with Sasuke.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay! I had a little bit of writer's block and some really life interferences along the way.

The next morning Sakura awoke to see the spot next to her empty. She shook her head a bit to wake up. She started to get dressed, and had just put her pants on when Sasuke poked his head into the tent.

“Good morning, Sasuke.” She said quietly approaching him and grabbed his hands. He blushes and looks at her lovingly before gaining resolve.

“We need to go” Sakura was surprised by the amount of coldness that was in his words.

“Right, just let me get dressed and we will pack up.” 

“Of course. I will be waiting outside when you’re ready.” Sasuke said before exiting the tent.

A few minutes later Sakura came out dressed in one of her red ninja outfits. This one tied just below her breasts, accentuating them. She really was making it impossible to ignore her. After last night there would be no way for him to avoid her anyways. He loved her, but that wasn’t something he knew how to verbalize well. She, of course had no issues expressing how she felt. He envied her and Naruto on that. His family never stated their feelings so bluntly, to do so would be looked down upon. No, to express oneself in the Uchiha family meant an elaborate set of riddles to outsiders. He always thought it was stupid to talk like that, though he still did it from time to time. 

Naruto was being boisterous as ever. Sakura shook her head, some things never changed. As she approached Sasuke, she wondered if anything had even changed between them. He was as stoic as ever, so it was almost impossible to tell how he was feeling. Even so, she knew what he was feeling last night and even before that. She knew that he probably wouldn’t have done that if he wasn’t feeling similarly. Then again, he was a man and he had needs, so maybe it was just a one night deal? Sasuke broke her out of her daze.

“You OK?” Sasuke asked with slight concern coloring his voice. 

“Yes,” she smiled. “Let's go.”

“Hey bastard, what are we waiting for? Let’s go ya know!” Naruto yelled in their direction.

“Naruto it’s too early for you to be so annoying.” Sasuke said smirking.

“Whoa someone is happy this morning. What happened with you last night?” Naruto said approaching them. A knowing look on his face.

“You moron, we slept. Nothing important.” Sasuke stated simply.

Sakura felt like she was punched in the gut. He said ‘nothing of importance’. ‘Could he really mean that?’

“Sure sure.” Naruto said. “Follow me!”

The teams had been traveling for several days straight now, but were making decent time. The group had to make a couple of stops along the way to camp. The land of snow was still a couple days of travel away and they were already almost halfway through the Land of Wind. The view was boring, dry, nothing of interest, that is until they got to the village hidden in the sand. 

“Naruto thought it would be a good idea to stay here tonight.” Hinata said quietly.

“I have to admit that’s a good idea, even for you, Naruto” Sasuke stated, clearly amused.

“Hey! Of course it’s good idea. Ya know!” 

“Shut it! Let’s just go see the Kazekage so we can get our rooms. I don’t know about all of you, but a bath, some food and good night’s rest in a real bed sound way too good.” Sakura said.

The rest of the team 7 and team 10 members agreed and followed Sakura into the village. Soon after entering the village they were greeted by Kankuro and a couple other Sand ninja. 

“Hey guys!” Kankuro greeted excitedly, running to embrace Sakura. The two of them had become close friends since she had healed him. 

Sasuke tried not to become jealous when Kankuro embraced her. It was evident that he was fond of her. He then turned and embraced Naruto. Afterwards, he extended his hand towards Sasuke.

“Hey man, it’s been a little while. What brings you all here?” Sasuke shook his hand. He liked Kankuro, even if he was hugging Sakura mere moments ago. 

“We were hoping to stay here for the night if it wouldn’t be too much trouble, ya know.” Naruto answered.

“Of course, always willing to help our friends. Gaara will be pleased to see all of you. He’s stuck in a meeting otherwise he would have greeted you all himself.” Kankuro responded smiling. “Why don’t I show you all to your rooms while you wait for him. I’m sure you must be tired.”

“Thanks! You’re the best.” Sakura said. 

As they approached the buildings with their rooms, Sasuke came up beside Sakura. 

“Share a room with me?” He whispered into her ear, making her blush.

“OK.” She responded and he smiled slightly. He was always handsome, but even more so when he smiled.

“Just pick out the rooms you want, some of them have just one bed, others have two beds.” Kankuro said nonchalantly. 

“Sakura, maybe we can catch up later?” He asked.

“um sure Kankuro, that would be great,” she replied.

Sasuke nearly growled. ‘Just what the hell is wrong with me? She’s a grown ass woman, and can hang out with whoever she wants. Get ahold of yourself. Besides, she totally declared her love for you.’ 

Sasuke picked out the room he and Sakura would share. He went in and got ready to go down to the bath house. He could have showered in the room, but a soak sounded nice. He heard the door open and shut.

“Sakura.” 

“Sasuke.” She blushed furiously, unsure of what else to say.

“I’m just going to put my things here and go down to the bath house. I'll uh see you later.” She said. 

She exited out of the room rather quickly and left Sasuke wondering what just happened. He shook his head and decided to follow her down to the baths. 

He watched her carefully as she entered the women’s side of the bath house, feeling possessive over her. He entered in the men’s side, but decided he would keep an ear out for her. He could hear her laughing inside and figured she was maybe talking with Hinata. He heard it quiet down and decided he would close his eyes for a bit.  
A little while later he got out, dried off and got into some fresh clothes. He went back to the room to find Sakura, but she was no where to be found. He heard a knock at the door.

“Oi, Sasuke we are all going down for dinner. You coming?” Naruto yelled. 

“Yeah just hold on.” He replied and then opened the door.

“Where’s Sakura?” Naruto asked. Hinata was by his side.

“I saw her leave for dinner with Kankuro a little earlier. I don’t think they are eating yet, just visiting.” Hinata said quietly. 

“Alright let’s go then.” Sasuke said.

When they reached the dinner hall, he saw Kankuro sitting next to Sakura with his arm already around her. He had clearly been drinking. Sasuke tried to keep his shit together. He knew Sakura loved him, even though she was acting off earlier, but then again he wasn’t the shining example of social skills either, at least he was better than Sai. He smirked at that thought. He decided to sit a few chairs away and observe quietly. Naruto and Hinata sat with him. 

The food was delicious. There were several different types of sushi as well as rice balls and ramen. Naruto was in heaven for sure. Sakura laughed at Kankuro's jokes and wit. He was definitely a funny guy and she considered him a good friend. She turned her head just slightly to find Sasuke a few seats away, his mismatched gaze boring into hers curiously as he sipped his sake. A blush stained her cheeks as she quickly looked away back to Kankuro. She didn’t want to be rude, but her mind was totally preoccupied with Sasuke. They had sex, now what? What did this mean for them? He had said it meant nothing, but did he really mean that? She continued to eat her meal as everyone, including her socialized. 

Slowly as the evening wore on everyone went back to their rooms. Sasuke was talking with Gaara with Shino and Kiba nearby. Sakura was talking with Naruto, Kankuro and Hinata. 

“So what are you gonna do with that? Ya know?” Naruto asked Sasuke, while pointing towards Sakura.

“What are you talking about, idiot? Sasuke asked while swatting down Naruto's hand.

Gaara looked on amusedly and said, “He's talking about your woman with my flirty brother.” 

“She’s not my woman.” He said. 

“Still haven’t made your claim, man?” Naruto asked. 

“Tch…you guys are being more annoying than normal. Why not ask about Gaara's love life? I have a mission and atonement and no time or desire for such things.” Sasuke said.

“For a genius, god level ninja you are really dumb sometimes.” Kiba piped in.

“Hn” 

“I smelled her scent all over you the day after we made camp the first night, and not just normal closeness scent if you know what I mean.” Kiba said. 

“Ugh…” Sasuke said while throwing his hands in the air and walking off.

“It never stops being fun irritating him.” Gaara said.

Sakura saw that everyone else was leaving and decided that it was her time to go. Kankuro reached out and grabbed her hand. 

“Hey do you need me to walk you to your room?” He asked.

“No I will be OK. I didn’t drink that much.” She said, letting go of his hand and turning to walk away.

“Later.” He said.

Sakura got to the room and opened the door. It was dark except for moonlight coming through the window, and she assumed Sasuke was sleeping. His form suddenly appeared in front of her. 

“Do you enjoy leading people on, Sakura?” Sasuke asked in a quiet voice.

“I'm not leading anyone on.” She said adamantly. 

“Why haven’t you told Kankuro?” He asked.

“What are you saying? He’s just a friend and there hasn’t been any reason to say anything. He hasn’t shown any interest in me other than as a friend.” She said, starting to become irritated. 

“Oh come on Sakura, you really don’t believe that, do you? I know he’s your friend, but he was all over you and flirting with you. He is definitely interested.” 

“What exactly am I supposed to tell him when I don’t even know what is going on between us?” Sakura asked.

‘Fair point.’ Sasuke didn’t know what was going on with them either. Sakura had been acting weird and he had been acting weird. Sasuke just continued to stare at her.

"Are you interested in him?" Sasuke asked.

"No, of course not. He is my friend, that's all," she replied

“Tell him that you love me,” He said simply.

“I can love you all I want, but that doesn’t explain what is going on between us..not to mention what we did the other night didn’t mean anything to you.” She said nervously.

“You actually believe what I told that idiot? I just said that so he would leave us alone. It’s not his business. This is between you and I.” 

Sasuke grabbed her face gently and pulled her towards him, smashing his lips into hers more forcefully than the last time. What sounded like a growl escaped Sasuke's lips and she moaned in return, melting into the kiss. All thoughts, arguments and unanswered questions Sakura had were gone in that moment.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically just a smut chapter, but a little hint at what's to come at the end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have been super bad about posting weekly. I will try to post another this weekend.   
> As always, thanks for reading!
> 
> Comments and kudos appreciated!

“Mmm..Sasuke” Sakura whispered.

The way she said his name set him on fire, but he knew he had to stop himself. 

“We should get some sleep…”He whispered. 

Sakura sighed. “You’re right. Tomorrow will be busy.” 

Sasuke took Sakura's hand and led her to bed, but as soon as they were in bed his lips were on her again.

“I thought you wanted to get some sleep?” Sakura   
whispered between kisses.

“I do, but first I need to show you that you’re mine and no one else’s.”

Sasuke abruptly grabbed her hips and positioned her under himself as he sat on her and rid himself of his shirt. Sakura clawed at his chest lightly. Sasuke bent down and began kissing her again before also taking off her shirt.   
“No bra, naughty. Who were you going to show those to?” Sasuke said in a teasing but also rough voice as he bent down again and took one of her hard peaks into his mouth, while gently twisting at the other. Sakura's mewls and whimpers only egged him on. He alternated between nibbling at her nipple and lightly licking the top of it, which was effective at driving Sakura crazy. 

“Sasuke.” Sakura half moaned. 

Sasuke smirked. He sat back up and began unbuttoning and unzipping her pants. He then slowly, tortuously brought them down, and stood up so he could bring them down the rest of the way. 

“I hope you aren’t too attached to these panties.” Sasuke whispered.

Just as Sakura was about to protest he ripped them off of her. She gasp softly. 

“Hey! I liked tho…ahh!!” Her whisper quickly turned into a moan as Sasuke slowly lapped at her center with his tongue. 

Sakura's hips bucked, but Sasuke used his hand to hold her hips down. 

“Tch someone is being greedy.” He teased.

He moved his tongue up to her swollen clit and circled around it slowly and then alternating with long licks over it, teasing her entrance. 

“Ss..Sasuke please!” she cried.

“Please what?” He asked huskily.

It was no use, she couldn’t even form complete sentences with what he was doing to her. Sasuke smirked, but he too was becoming impatient. He continued to lick her clit harder this time, and entered a finger into her entrance. She greedily bucked into his hand and face. Her orgasm overcame her as she continued to buck into him. He waited for her to ride out the waves of pleasure and then stood up to pull down his pants. His erection sprung out free and Sakura sighed at the sight of him. She sat up, smirked and licked her lips. Sasuke knew what she wanted in that moment and was willing to oblige. He lied back on the bed and Sakura moved her way down to his erection as her soft hands circled it. She teasingly licked the tip of him making him shudder and she smirked. She enjoyed making someone who always needed to be in control lose it. Then she took all of him in her mouth slowly and began bobbing up and down gently. Sasuke's hands worked themselves into her hair and grabbed desperately.

“Sakura…” he breathed.  
She smirked and sucked him harder, and then teasingly licking the tip. Sasuke grabbed her hair and gently pulled so she would face him. His cock came out of her mouth with a pop. His eyes looked at her with such desperation, want and something else. He kissed her roughly again and guided her down onto his cock slowly. He slowly pulled himself out of her almost completely and then roughly filled her again. He kept slamming her onto his cock, roughly claiming her. 

“Sasuske!” She moaned. 

As he kept filling her roughly he would rub over that spot inside of her over and over. Sakura began twitching around him and he knew she was close.   
“Sakura….you’re mine.” He grunted.

“Oh god yes…” she moaned.

“Say it.” He said with authority.

“Yes Sasuke…fuck…I..I’m yours!” she moaned loudly as she came onto his cock.

Sasuke pushed even further into her, slamming into her cervix with each thrust as she quivered and clenched around him so tightly. His thrusts became faster as he slammed into her erratically. 

“Sasuke!” she screamed.

He groaned loudly as he spilled his hot essence inside of her. His thrusts slowed and he kissed her sloppily. She was still quivering around him lightly as he finished spilling into her.

For a few moments they lied there with Sakura still on top of him, as they came down from their highs.

Slowly, Sasuke pulled out of her and Sakura moved to the side of him, putting her head on his chest. She sighed contently as he pulled his fingers through her hair gently.  
“I love you.” She whispered to him before falling asleep.  
Once again, Sasuke didn’t respond. He knew how he felt, but if he said it aloud it would make it all too real. It would put her in danger, it would make his love spiral into hate once again if he lost her. 

‘There is no clan that feels love deeper than the Uchiha.’ Lord Second's words rang in Sasuke's head as he also drifted off to sleep.


	15. Chapter 15

The next morning Sasuke was awake early. He sat on the edge of the bed and watched Sakura sleep. He couldn’t do this anymore. He needed to refocus on this mission and his redemption. He had to begin slowly pulling away from Sakura again. She would no doubt be angry, but he couldn’t lose her. If he stayed disconnected from her she would never be attacked by his enemies. Though, the ninja alliance did respect Konoha's decision, he was still not well liked. He was merely tolerated for the most part, but from time to time would be attacked. Mostly they were all weak ninja, barely genin level. He knew that Sakura could handle herself, but still. She was not apart of his sins, and his love for her put his redemption and her safety at risk.  
“Sasuke?” She whispered sleepily.

“What?” He asked almost coldly.

“It’s early come back to bed.” She said. 

Sasuke lied back down. It was only 4am. Besides, Naruto would come wake them all up before long, he knew. He closed his eyes and slept for a while longer.

As predicted, Naruto woke everyone up, so they set out after packing up their things and saying bye to everyone.  
Sasuke and Sakura were traveling side by side, but for the most part in silence. 

“Are you OK, Sasuke?” She asked.

“I’m fine.” He answered curtly.

“It’s just..you’ve been acting weird.”

"You're so annoying." He said.

He sped ahead of her, hoping she would get the hint that she didn’t want to talk. 

Time went on and they decided to stop for the night. They were about a day from the border now. Sakura was organizing the things she had bought while in the Sand Village. She bought a couple new outfits, one blue and one red, with her typical tight black shorts to go beneath, and some different shoes. She also had bought some lingerie that she thought Sasuke might enjoy. A black nighty that was mostly see through and had some faux fur on the bottom, with a thong to go with. She noticed Sasuke pacing, and decided to put her things in the tent and go talk with him.

“Hey Sasuke.” She said carefully.

“What do you need, Sakura?” Sasuke asked coolly.

“So now I need something in order to talk with you?” She asked.

“Tch, stop being annoying and tell me what it is that you want.” 

"I…I just saw you pacing and was wondering what’s bothering you.” She said.

“You’re sleeping in a separate tent tonight. I bought another for myself. You can have that one with your things in it already.” He said nonchalantly.

She stared at him, confusion and then hurt crossed her features.

“Sasuke…what..why?” She asked, the pain in her voice obvious.

“It’s better this way, trust me.” He said almost solemnly.

“OK. What in the fuck are you even talking about?!” Sakura yelled, her eyes shining with tears threatening to spill. The rest of the group around camp began to stare. 

Sasuke simply ignored her and in a flash disappeared. Naruto tried to approach Sakura, but she stopped him.

“Not now, Naruto. This is between Sasuke and I. I will handle it.” She said, leaving no room for debate. 

She slipped back into her tent and continued to go through her things just for an excuse of something to do. The tears were falling easily now. She didn’t understand. Just last night he was telling her that she belonged to him; he basically all but made her say it. She would freely declare it, regardless. Wiping her face, she decided to pull her book out and read for a bit. Maybe he would pull his head out of his ass, and if not she had a plan B.

Sasuke was in a tree nearby, cloaking his presence though he knew Naruto knew where he was. Sasuke was hurting. Him doing this to Sakura was not just painful for her; it felt as though someone carved out his own heart. 

‘So this is what a broken heart is.’

Of course he had experienced heart break before with finding his whole clan slaughtered at the hands of his brother, but this was vastly different. This was what it was to experience a romantic type of love, and then feel that heart ache after losing it. He was severing himself from her, or trying to at least. He knew Sakura would not make it easy, however he had to do his best for her. This was all for her, even if she couldn’t see it that way. Sasuke decided he would go gather food for the evening to get out of his head.

Sasuke brought food quickly and cooked it. Most of the time when they had to stay outdoors Sakura or Kakashi would cook. It wasn’t fair to just make her cook, and Naruto definitely was useless in that department. However just because he wanted to provide her and Naruto with meals didn’t mean that he actually wanted to talk to her; that could only end badly. Though he supposed he did owe her an explanation eventually. He decided to quickly bring the meals to them when Sakura wasn’t around. He decided it would be easiest to give them to Naruto and have him give it to her. 

“Naruto.” Sasuke said as he approached. 

“Huh? Bastard, where have you been all day? You’re being unusually antisocial, and that’s saying something, ya know.” He said.

“Avoiding people who annoy me.” Sasuke replied.

“Oh right, you mean Sakura.” Naruto replied.

Sasuke simply nodded in reply and handed Naruto the fish. Naruto began shoveling food in his face. 

“Hey idiot, don’t eat it all. Some of it is for…Sakura” Sasuke said.

“Right…look ya know she told me to stay out of your guy’s business, but you need to handle it. By handling I mean, not avoiding her and actually talking to her like a human being. I know she’s important to you, and you probably even love her. So stop using me to avoid her.” Naruto said and took the fish and walked away. 

As always, Naruto had a way of speaking that made sense. He was even somewhat perceptive. 

‘Maybe he’s not always such an idiot.’

Later that night Sakura felt Sasuke's chakra signature next to her tent, it was weak, which meant he was trying and failing to hide his chakra, or he was injured. She immediately got up from reading her book, and decided she was going to go with her plan B. She dug out her black nighty with the thong and changed out of Sasuke's t-shirt and put the nighty on. She quickly brushed her hair and adjusted her breasts. It was late in the night so no one would be up except them two. Sasuke had waited for a long time to come to bed, probably not wanting to be bothered by her. She entered Sasuke's tent silently, not bothering hiding her chakra. She had a black robe wrapped around her. Sasuke sat up and glared at Sakura, the look on his face was one that looked almost tortured. She smirked and made her way towards him, stripping off her robe to stand in front of him with nothing but her nighty and thong on.

“Sakura…”

“I know you’ve been avoiding me. I’m not really sure why, but I’m guessing it has to do with this separate tent bull shit you brought up earlier.” Sakura said with such confidence. She was getting pretty tired of his crap.

“You don’t understand…” He said.

“You're right, I don’t, so you’re going to explain to me whatever it is that is going on with you.” She said.

“Why are you in here dressed like that?” Sasuke asked, gulping. He was so turned on.

“I thought you would like it,” she smirked. “Stop avoiding the question.”

“I can’t be with you.” He said abruptly.

“Why?” Sakura asked.

“It just wouldn’t work. I have more important things to focus on." He said as his eyes still glancing over her body with lust in them.

Sakura slowly got on the ground where Sasukes “bed” was and moved towards him on all fours. She kept moving forward, and he scooted back as far as the tent would allow. 

“Didn’t you just tell me last night that I was yours?” She asked in a sultry voice.

He stayed silent, but he could feel his resolve weakening.  
‘Damn her' He thought as he drug her on top of him and kissed her deeply, their tongues stroking one another. She moaned into his mouth, which made her all the more irresistible. He pulled her off of him so he could pull down his boxers. She attempted to pull off her thong, but his hand stopped her. 

“Leave it.” He all but ordered. She complied and climbed back on top of him. 

Sasuke pulled her thong to the side and drove into her, roughly but slowly claiming what belonged to him. Sakura leaned forward to kiss him. He swallowed her moans all the while pounding into her. He groaned from pleasure, deciding to flip them over and drive into her from behind. He began to pull out slowly and go back in slowly and shallowly, teasing her, knowing it would drive her insane.

“Please, Sasuke” Sakura moaned.

“Please what?” He asked.

“I need it harder, deeper. Please!” She cried.

Sasuke didn’t comply and continued to pleasure her at his own pace, drawing out their coupling. He could feel her walls quivering, and knew that she would cum soon. He became impatient with his pace, just like she had and decided it was time to indulge her.

“Oh yes…Sasuke!” She cried as he began speeding up and driving into her further, hitting her cervix with each thrust.

“Cum for me Sakura.” He demanded. 

She couldn’t resist. “Ohhhh!!!” She moaned loudly, as her walls clenched tightly, trying to milk his cum out of him.

“Sakura…” He said as he pounded into her a couple more times.

Then finishing inside of her with a particularly hard thrust.

He rolled off of her and lied beside her. He brought her close and wrapped his arms around her, snuggling with her under the blankets. His thoughts were a tornado of emotions.

'Well, what are you going to do now?'


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sasura chases Sasuke down. Sasuke decides to be honest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for the late update guys! Real life has been busy! Thanks again for sticking with me and reading.

Even though Sasuke went to sleep rather late because of last night's events, he was up before the sun came up. His thoughts were full of turmoil, but he had made his decision. Kakashi didn’t need to send all of them on this mission. There was no need to put Sakura, Naruto and the rest of them in danger when he could likely handle it on his own. With a last glance at Sakura he left a note with her that simply said “I'm sorry”, packed his things and went on his way. 

The sun had begun rising and he was well on his way towards the mission destination, the Land of Snow. It was somewhere he hadn’t been in quite some time. He decided to move at a faster speed, hoping that Sakura wouldn’t find him. 

Sakura was pissed off. She had woken up well after Sasuke had already left. Naruto had told her that he could still sense his chakra around and that they would find him in no time. Luckily, he was just as mad at that bastard (his words), and decided they should all try to find him. 

“We don’t know who we are dealing with, ya know and that bastard decides to go run off by himself and leave the rest of us out of the fun. He’s still such a show off.” Naruto said.

“I think you’re missing the point,” Hinata pointed out.

“She's right, Naruto. Sasuke may be incredibly strong just like you, but what if this is something he can’t take on his own?” Sakura asked, worriedly. 

“Nah he may be an arrogant asshole, but he can beat anyone, ya know. You just gotta have more faith. Still though, that bastard isn’t going to leave us out of the fun. Let’s go guys!!” Naruto replied, excitedly. 

Sakura and the others were making great time and were almost to the land of snow by the time the sun was setting. 

“Let's keep pressing forward.” Sakura said anxiously.

“Sakura, I know you want to find Sasuke and I do too, but it is almost dark out and we still need to make camp and maybe find something to eat.” Naruto stated. Everyone looked at him shocked that he was the voice of reason. 

“Of course.” She replied, knowing that the others agreed with him. 

Sakura waited until later when everyone was sleeping and snuck off into the night. She knew she was being reckless, but didn’t want Sasuke out there alone, no matter how powerful he might be. As she approached the Land of Snow, a breeze kicked up making Sakura shiver down to her bones. She pulled out her hooded robe and pulled it on along with some warmer gloves and boots. She wasn’t sure where Sasuke would be, but maybe he was in the nearest village. The Village Hidden in the Snow was about another 5 miles away, according to the map Sakura brought with her. She made her way toward the village in rapid time, and even though her over worked muscles were screaming at her, she still pressed on.  
It was around midnight when she finally reached the village. Luckily, there were only two inns in the village, which would make things easier for her. She checked the first one she saw, but the inn keeper said there was no one that met her description there. She came to the next one. When she came in a blonde woman, a few years younger than herself was working the front desk.

“Hello,” the woman greeted.

“Hi, I’m looking for a man. He’s tall, kinda emo looking, wearing all black, has a resting bitch face. I’m his wife and am supposed to meet him here.” Sakura explained.

“Ah…him. He didn’t mention anyone meeting him here, but with his attitude that doesn’t exactly surprise me. He’s in room 201. Here’s your key.” 

“Thank you,” Sakura smiled warmly and took the key.  
She approached 201 and was about to use her key when the door swung open, a pissed off Uchiha greeted her.

“Sakura…what are you doing here?” he said angrily. 

“Oh no, you’re not even starting this shit with me. The real question is why did you leave all of us? We are supposed to be on the mission together!” Sakura said, exasperated.

“It’s a joke that Kakashi sent us all on this mission. I can easily handle it while traveling and continuing to make amends.” Sasuke explained coldly.

“You are an idiot, aren’t you?!” She yelled. “For being the last of your clan and being a genius, you are a moron. 

Have you forgotten about teamwork? We don’t even know the enemy we are facing, yet. What if you got hurt or worse?” She said softer this time, reaching up to cup his face.

“All of you would only get in my way. You should go back home where it’s safe and leave this to me.” He replied as he turned away from her. She followed him into the room.

“Sasuke, I’m not going anywhere. I am more than capable of handling myself. I won’t be a burden.” She said.

“Hn. Fine then. You can have the bed. I will sleep on the floor.” He said, removing himself from her touch. He could see he was starting to lose this fight. Sakura was almost as stubborn as Naruto.

“No.” 

Sasuke raised an eyebrow and looked at her. “You’ll be more comfortable on the bed. Why must you always fight me?” He asked, clearly exasperated. 

“Why must you keep running? I have shown you time and time again that I am not going anywhere. My place is with you. I want to be by your side. We made love, more than once. You can’t deny that it didn’t mean something to you.” Sakura said once again approaching him, grabbing his cloak and burying her face into his chest.

“No. It did mean something. I just don’t know what it meant. I can’t continue, though. It would be distracting.” He lied, trying to ignore the fact that Sakura was crying now. 

“Is that what I am to you, a distraction?” She asked and pulled away from him. Her green eyes probed his mismatched ones.

Sasuke sighed. “Anything that is not the path of redemption is a distraction. I can’t be close to anyone. I can’t risk becoming like THAT again.” He stated with pain in his voice, his brows furrowing.

She looked at him questioningly. 

“The sharingan is powerful indeed, but it is also a curse. The moment it activated was when I was young, the night Itachi killed our family, I of course didn’t realize it at the time. It came on automatically much later during our fight in the Land of Waves when Naruto and I were against Haku. I didn’t know it at the time, and of course wouldn’t have admitted it back then, but I was afraid of losing him. He was my first friend. He was and is precious.” Sasuke began to explain, feeling at this point that maybe if he were transparent with her that she might understand. 

Sakura sat on the bed and looked at him again, searching his eyes. She was still confused about what this had to do with her.

“To gain Mankegkyo Sharingan, you must kill your best friend, or so I thought. It turns out I interpreted that wrong. I killed Itachi and gained mine, and he transferred his abilities with it. It just needed to be someone who was close to me. There were only a select few. When I found out that he did what he did because he was pushed into a corner by both the Leaf and the Clan, I was exponentially more revenge driven than before. I just wanted and needed to take out my pain. The Leaf turned out to be that target. Losing one of people precious to me, learning he had lied all that time, learning I was wrong to want to kill him. In truth, though he did die, it was not solely by my hand. He was terminally ill. Hell, to this day I don’t even think he put his all into our fight. He didn’t want to kill me.” Sasuke said the last part quietly as Sakura stared at him in shock. She of course had known the truth about Itachi, but didn’t know the truth about the Sharingan. 

“Sasuke…” She replied. 

“You don’t understand.. to lose someone else would destroy me.”

“….”

“It isn’t just me that has acted this way. It is the Uchiha clan as a whole. It is both our blessing and curse. We feel intensely, and when we lose that something or someone…well…just look at me, Madara, Itachi and Obito for example. They all loved and I…” Sasuke said trailing off and looking at Sakura with such fervor. 

Sakura's eyes widened in realization and she nodded slightly, blushing with his all but said confession. 

“It’s not safe to be by my side.” He said almost whispering. 

“Sasuke…never thought of you as a conversationalist.” She said smirking.

In response Sasuke pulled off all his clothes down to his boxer and jumped into bed and gave her a questioning look.

“Come to bed.” He whispered as he turned off the lights. She undressed quickly and joined him under the covers. 

“Sasuke…” 

“What?” he asked almost annoyed.

“You're not your clan.” 

His eyes widened slightly at her voiced revelation. Maybe, just maybe she was right.


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for such the long wait. Thank you for all the wonderful comments and kudos! You guys are keeping me motivated to write! I hope you enjoy this next one.

He woke up with the sun in the morning. He could see the rays even through the blinds of the motel. Sakura was lying peacefully with her head on his chest, still asleep. Sasuke smiled lightly, looking down at her perfect face and petite, but very curvy frame. 

‘You’re not your clan'

Her words were still in his mind. He knew what she was saying, of course, but just had difficulty processing it for some reason. He had spent half his life trying to avenge the massacre of his family, by killing Itachi. Then when he had found out the truth, he spent a couple years trying to once again avenge the clan by blaming the leaf. He had done nothing but let the clan define him and his life. Whether or not his feelings were justified was irrelevant. He had lived with only the identity of being an Uchiha, that and needing to be stronger than Naruto. Of course the clan would always be apart of him, but it didn’t need to consume him. He didn’t have to react the same way as his clan. If he were to continue the same path as the old clan, it would lead to more destruction and grief. No, this would be a second chance for the Uchiha, starting with him. 

“Mmm…good morning, Sasuke” Sakura sleepily said. 

“Hn” he replied. 

“ How long have you been awake?” she asked.

“Not long…you ready to get going?” He asked.

“Oh, not going to try running off again?” She inquired teasingly, smirking at him.

“You're annoying.” He rolled his eyes and gently pushed her off of him. 

“Yeah, you know you like it though.” She responded before jumping back on him and attacking his mouth with hers.  
He returned the affection by kissing her back and sliding his tongue in her mouth. His hand traveling up and grabbing her breast. He pulled back panting.

“We have to stop…the mission.” He whispered, smiling against her.

“Yeah, let’s get going.” 

They began getting ready for the day when Sakura began feeling a little sick. She ran off to the bathroom and threw up, hugging the toilet. Sasuke heard her and came in looking at her questioningly. 

“I'm fine, it was probably just something I ate last night that didn’t agree with me. I'll brush my teeth real quick and then we can go.” She said dismissively. 

Sakura brushed her teeth, finished getting cleaned up and packed and met Sasuke downstairs.

They walked through the village without looking at each other. Sasuke was still deep in thought. Suddenly another voice came into his head. 

“Lord Hokage asked me to check on you since we found out you separated yourself from the group. Troublesome. Where is Sakura?” Shikamaru said into his head. 

“She’s right here with me.” Sasuke said back and looked over to her smirking. 

“Wait what, who are you talking to?” she asked.

“It's me, Shikamaru. Originally Lord Hokage had asked me to berate you both for leaving the group, but it sounds like our target is already on the move so that will have to wait.” He said.

“What did you find out?” Sasuke asked.

“Sai is already in the Land of Snow scoping out the situation. He has found several odd looking children with what looks like Sharingan eyes, according to the report he sent the Hokage.” Shikamaru explained.

“So our target is a bunch of…Uchiha children?” Sakura asked unsure. 

“No. There’s someone else behind all of this. There aren’t anymore Uchiha; I am the last.” Sasuke said firmly, yet Sakura could sense the sadness in his voice.

“You think Orochimaru might be behind this?” Sakura questioned. 

“Unlikely, however he must have some information.” Sasuke said.

“Lord Sixth and I assumed as much. Since you have a history with Orochimaru you and Sakura should go find him. We will send Naruto and the rest of the team to the land of snow.” Shikamaru said.

“We don’t know what these Sharingan can do. I should be sent to deal with them since I am most equipped at dealing with genjutsu.” Sasuke argued. 

“Sasuke, I know you want to handle it all yourself and atone, but remember I sent you all together for a reason. You and Sakura stay together and Orochimaru first, then after you gather intel go and meet with the rest of the group in the land of snow. They have been instructed to only watch our targets and not engage at this point.” Kakashi was now talking through the mind transfer jutsu.

“Understood. I will do what you ask.” Sasuke stated. He understood the logic behind the decision but still didn’t agree. 

“Orochimaru has a hideout nearby that he is at. Tenz….I mean Captain Yamato is there with him keeping watch. I will let him know to be expecting the both of you.” Kakashi explained. 

“Understood Lord Hokage” Sakura said.

“Ugh..I’ve told you all that you don’t need to use such formalities with me. It’s strange.” He replied. 

Ino ended the jutsu. “Do you think they will be OK just the two of them?” she asked Kakashi and Shikamaru.

“Oh yeah. Really this type of mission could be done by just Sasuke or Naruto or even a lesser shinobi like myself. The main reason I sent multiple people is that I want Sasuke to learn how to work in a team again and not do everything on his own.” Kakashi stated.

“Lord Sixth! You are an exceptional Shibobi. You are still Kage level, as the village chose you as their leader. Sasuke and Naruto are God level Shinobi. If I had never seen it with my own eyes I wouldn’t believe someone could have such power. You are still the most powerful in the village. There is no one better suited to be Hokage.” Ino explained.

“She’s right. Besides you know as well as I do there is more to being Hokage than just strength and power alone. Could you imagine Naruto trying to lead right now? He’s not ready. You are, and you are here. You can’t say you’re a lesser Shinobi when you are still more powerful that all the other Shinobi. Plus you are much more resourceful than Naruto and Sasuke are. You are a genius. Every Shinobi wants to be like you, and without your Sharingan you are even better.” Shikamaru said.

“Well..I guess if you say so.” Kakashi said while scratching the back of his neck. He was clearly taken aback by all the praise.

“Now…see this stack here? These all need your signatures Lord Hokage.” Shikamaru said while smirking, knowing he hated being called that.

Kakashi simply rolled his eyes a and began working on the stack again.

Sakura and Sasuke made their way to Orochimaru's hideout, which was located just outside the Land of Snow. They still had a couple hours of travel before arriving there.

“Sakura….” Sasuke began. 

She looked at him expecting him to continue. 

“Do you ever…wonder what the future holds? Do you think about it?” He asked. 

Sakura looked at Sasuke questioningly, wondering what he was getting at.

“I never put much thought into it after everything with my family and clan….my whole life revolved around revenge for so long. That was my future, killing Itachi, making the Leaf pay after I learned the truth. Now…I don’t know what to even do with myself. I don’t know what my future holds exactly….other than atoning.” His voice drifted off, eyebrows furrowed. Sakura smiled at ths thought. 

“I used to think about my future all the time when I was a stupid, love struck kid. I used to dream that we would be together….now I know better than to have such dreams. I’m a kunoichi. My life is changing constantly. I don’t know what will happen, but I hope that you will be there.” Sakura blushed and and glanced over at him as they were traveling. His eyes were still furrowed in thought. 

They traveled in silence for a little while, and then stopped to eat in a little village. Sakura was about to take a bit of fish that looked delicious, but the scent overwhelmed her and she went running to the bathroom, her stomach threatening to empty all over the floor of the restaurant. When she returned back he was frowning. 

“I guess I’m not hungry. I must have some sort of bug.” She said frowning.

"I will take you to see Karin if she is at the hide out with Orochimaru, otherwise he can take a look at you.” He said firmly.

“What are you talking about? I will be fine. I’m sure it will pass soon. Besides that, I’m not going to let that snake touch me or your ex girlfriend.” Sakura said becoming increasingly upset just thinking about the red head that Sasuke used to team with.

“Sakura…you need to see a medic and Karin wasn’t…” Sasuke started to reply but Sakura interrupted him.

“I don’t want to hear about your sexcapades with her. I don’t need a damn medic. I AM THE MEDIC!” she yelled storming out of the restaurant, which was luckily empty other than the staff. 

Sasuke paid for their food and boxes up Sakura's in case she wanted in later. They weren't far from Orochimaru's hideout now so it wouldn’t go bad and met a fuming Sakura. He wasn’t sure why she was so upset. It’s not like he was doubting her abilities, but she did have a tendency to not take care of herself, as brilliant as she was.

“Come on, Sakura. We aren’t far now from Orochimaru's hide out.” He told her. 

She appeared to not only be upset, but was acting nervous. ‘Women are strange,’ he mused.

Since they were just outside the Land of Snow they were bundled up, but the storm was blowing snow mercilessly on their faces. Sakura pulled up her hood to try and cover her face more. Sasuke noticed she was more cold than he was, and grabbed her hand to tug her along at a quicker pace.

They reached what appeared to be a normal cave, but Sasuke knew better and could already sense Orochimaru's presence. Captain Yamato was outside and smiled warmly at them.

“Ah there you are. Lord Sixth told me to be expecting the both of you. Come this way, Orochimaru is in a surprisingly good mood. He will be happy to see you, Sasuke.” Yamato explained and welcomed them inside.

“Hn. I don’t know how you stand to be here all the time. Don’t you get bored?” Sasuke replied.

“No. Even though Orochimaru has been compliant and has not tried anything, I still must be aware and be ready to act. He is still not fully trusted. That being said, he could probably break free of me if he truly wished. His research is interesting and serves the Leaf.” Yamato replied honestly.

“Well, Dear Yamato I’m glad you feel that way.” Orochimaru said from the shadows appearing suddenly.

“Hn. Took you long enough. I have business.” Sasuke said, ignoring the pleasantries. 

“Now, now is that any way to greet your old Sensei; though you did kill me once, I harbor no ill will towards you or your beautiful companion.” He smirked and glanced at Sakura.

“Ahhh…Sakura. Welcome. You are much like Tsunade. I witnessed your strength before. You have indeed become a force to be reckoned with.” Orochimaru said. 

“Save it.” She spat.

“My, my…it seems she has spent too much time with you. Though, Tsunade acts that way too. Come now to my lab.” He turned and Sasuke, Sakura and Yamato followed closely behind.

“Our Dear Lord Sixth did explain what was going on. It seems someone ran away with my research and did some terrible things with it.” Orochimaru said.

“Hn…like you don’t already know who.” Sasuke said and glanced at him.

“Well, I do have my suspicions. I didn’t share that particular research with many. I’m sure you probably already know who is responsible.” Orochimaru replied.

Sasuke thought of all the Sharingans Danzo had implanted on himself. He knew that Orochimaru had shared his experiments with Danzo. 

“Danzo.” Sasuke said with malevolence.

“Well it couldn’t be him since he is dead. Who did he share his secrets with though?" Orochimaru pondered . He appeared to be truly intrgued.  
"That asshole is one that I don’t regret killing.” Sasuke said honestly with no remorse.

"Yes…he was exceptionally evil.” Orochimaru agreed.

“Any idea who Danzo shared the research and experimentation with?” Sakura asked impatiently.

“Ah…good question. It is likely that all the children Lord Sixth told me about are lab creations, probably clones of the “original”. I use that word loosely, since he is likely a creation as well. It is possible that Danzo created him, though I don’t know for what purpose.” Orochimaru admitted.

“Sasuke!!!” 

Sakura turned to see Karin. She knew she was infatuated with Sasuke and her jealous grew. Karin clutched to Sasuke. 

“You've been away so long!” She said and then saw Sakura. 

"Oh hi Sakura. It’s good to see you again.” She said moving away from Sasuke to embrace her. 

Sakura was taken aback. Karin was being genuine.

“Hmm…your chakra feels different than the last time.” Karin said to Sakura.

“Karin do you think you could take a look at her? She threw up just before we got here.” Sasuke asked.

“Of course. Come on, Sakura.” She grabbed her wrist and pulled her along. Sasuke looked back at her worriedly. 

“Don’t worry, Sasuke. I’m sure she will be fine.” Karin said as she smiled, trying to reassure him. Sasuke simply nodded and turned to continue speaking with Orochimaru


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sasuke learns something unexpected and deals with it about as well as you would expect.

Karin pulled Sakura back into her exam room. 

“Go ahead and lay down on the bed. Tell me your symptoms.” She said very business like.

“Ugh..I told Sasuke this is totally unnecessary. I’m a medic dammit! I can take care of myself.” She said begrudgingly. 

“OK. Mood swings, that’s one.” Karin said.

“What?!” Sakura replied glaring at her.

“Look here. I know you’re this awesome medic and all, but you and I both know medics make terrible patients so just cool it. Sasuke expects me to take care of you.” Sakura just her mouth. She was clearly not expecting her to say that.

“Karin…” Sakura said sheepishly.

Karin looked at Sakura expectantly.

“Were you and Sasuke….did you and Sasuke ever..you know?” Sakura asked glancing down.

Karin smiled. “No, Sakura. Look….yes it’s true, I thought I was in love with him. I didn’t truly know him well though. It was more of an infatuation. He is a rather amazing person, I’m sure you agree, but I only care for him as a friend now. I want his happiness, as well as yours. You clearly make each other happy. You don’t have to worry about me….besides that there is someone else."

“Oh do tell.” She replied. She was relieved that Karin no longer held that type of affections towards Sasuke.

“Well…it's not even worth me caring about him probably. He doesn’t even notice me I don’t think. It’s stupid. He’s such an annoying jerk!” Karin responded while examining Sakura. 

“That bad huh…” Sakura responded smiling.

“Well, let’s just say I used to not be able to stand him, but he’s more than I thought he would be. He’s one of Sasuke's friends too, and we have been working together in close proximity for some time….but enough about me. What are your other symptoms?” Karin asked.

Just then a handsome white haired man with purple eyes walked in. He smiled with teeth almost like a shark's. 

“Karin, hurry up….Sasuke is being all bossy again and it’s really irritating. Why are we always listening to him and Lord Orochimaru anyways? Ugh…” Suigetsu asked looking annoyed. 

“God dammit Suigetsu, get the fuck out of here and let me work!” Karin yelled and turned around to throw her clip board at him.

Suigetsu simply turned to water on the floor to dodge her attack and then returned to human form.

“Whoa whoa…don’t kill the messenger!” 

“You asshole I didn’t even hurt you just now!” Karin yelled at him glaring, her eyes were like flames.

“Try harder, then.” Suigetsu replied smirking and raised an eyebrow. 

“Ughhh get out of here and let me work!!” 

“Fine..but don’t keep me or Sasuke waiting much longer.” He said walking off still smirking.

After he had walked off Sakura was laughing.

“Ugh he’s such an asshole! Sorry for the interruption.” Karin said.

“So he must be the one then. He’s really good looking.” Sakura said still giggling.

“Hey don’t distract me; tell me your symptoms.” She responded impatiently.

“Nausea. Food that I used to like, I don’t always like. Smells are stronger and…well my cycle is late.” She replied sheepishly.

“…..Oh my god. You’re…and you knew all this time?” Karin responded clearly shocked.

“I suspected and he…he doesn’t know yet, obviously. I don’t know how to even tell him.” Sakura said, looking down ashamed.

“Sakura, you have to tell him! How long?” Karin asked.

“Well, maybe a month at most?? I don’t know. I wasn’t for sure for sure, but I began feeling strange chakra in me, almost like a mixture of mine and Sasuke's.” 

“Yes…now that you mention it, I sense it too.” Karin said, looking at Sakura's abdomen. 

“Sakura…” Sasuke said quietly. He had been standing just outside the door and decided to make his presence known.

“Sasuke! I thought you were with Orochimaru.” Sakura said surprised. She could only imagine how upset he must be with her.

“I was, but when Suigetsu came back I decided to see for myself what was taking so long.” He replied coolly, his eyes studying Sakura's.

“I should…leave you two alone.” Karin said, seeking a quick exit.  
Sasuke just continued staring at Sakura, his face held no sort of emotion. 

“Sasuke….I'm sorry. I didn’t know for sure, and I was afraid of I told you it would scare you and you would leave again.” She said, tears coming down her face.

“You’re staying here. I’m going to continue on the mission and meet up with the rest of our team.” Sasuke said softly, but betraying nothing. He had to deal with this later. 

‘One thing at a time, Uchiha.’

“Wait..what? I’m coming with you!” 

“You are pregnant. You’re staying here. You could barely keep up with me on the way here. The baby is sucking up all of your chakra and you won’t be able to fight.” He said, concern showing on his face.

“I’ll take precautions. Karin can help me…” Sakura argued.

“No.” He said firmly once more, his eyes fierce. Without another word he walked out the door and left.

“That stupid, insufferable, arrogant..” Sakura was ranting when Karin came in.

“Hey Sasuke left without saying a word to any of us; you aren’t going with him?” She asked.

“No, he wouldn’t “let” me. He said the baby is sucking up all my chakra so I shouldn’t be fighting.” She said pouting.

“Well, we can do a temporary fix. You just need to be properly fed. Here are some food pills to help energize you and some chakra boosters to bring your chakra back to normal levels. Now all of this does wear off, but it should be good enough for today as long as you don’t push it too hard.” She said. 

“Thank you, Karin. Won’t Sasuke be mad at you though?” Sakura asked.

“Yeah…probably. Oh well, he will get over it. Besides he will have you to deal with.” Karin replied smirking.

Sakura took the food pills and chakra boosters, then got dressed and put her pack on. She went to find Karin and found her with Suigetsu.

“Sasuke is going to be upset that you let his pregnant woman go after him.” Suigetsu warned.

“Oh piss on what Sasuke wants. She would have left anyways, at least this way she will be prepared.” Karin replied.

“So are we done taking his orders?” He asked with a raised eyebrow.

“No one is stopping you from refusing him. I still to listen to him for the most part, but I’m going to ignore what he wants this time.” She said.

“Still stuck on Sasuke then..”

“No you idiot. I told you there’s someone else.” She said smacking him.

“Ow..I don’t see how anyone would want you, you’re so loud and violent.” He murmured. Karin glared icily at him.

“Taking off, Sakura?” Karin said noticing Sakura's chakra. 

“Yes. I just wanted to thank you for everything. Maybe I will see you around sometime?” Sakura asked hopefully. She had come to like Karin.

“Sure. Suigetsu and I will be moving to the hideout just outside of Konoha within the next week, so we will be nearby.” Karin responded warmly.

“Oh just the two of you?” Sakura teased.

“Well there will be some Leaf Anbu guarding the facility…”Karin stammered blushing.

“I hope you know what you’re doing. I don’t want Sasuke coming after us because something happened to you. That guy can be a real dick sometimes.” Suigetsu said.

“He can’t blame either of you for this one. This was my choice. I will deal with Sasuke.” Sakura said stubbornly.

“Safe travels.” Karin said giving Sakura a hug goodbye. 

Karin and Suigetsu watched as Sakura ran off and out of view. Karin sincerely wished the best for Sakura and Sasuke and hoped she would see the pink haired medic again, as they had bonded during her time there.

“Come on we have work to do.” Suigetsu said pulling Karin from her thoughts.


	19. Chapter 19

The food pills and chakra boosters Karin gave her definitely helped. Sakura felt invigorated and renewed. She would easily be able to catch up with that asshole Sasuke who ran off yet again. She could feel her own chakra strong and wrapped some more of her own chakra around the new life that was growing inside of her, her and Sasuke's child. She knew that Sasuke wasn’t great at emotions and had no idea how to act in social situations, but figured he would act a little more…. She knew it wasn’t planned. She had forgotten to renew the birth control jutsu that was on her, but didn’t realized it until after she was already pregnant. Her mind was distracted with Sasuke nearby. She wasn’t sure what their relationship was at the moment, but she knew she loved him irrevocably and unconditionally. 

As she kept traveling onwards she got tired and had to take a break. Being only a few of weeks pregnant sure had made her hungry. What would it be like when she was huge? What would their lives be like? She couldn’t help but become anxious about what the future held now. With a child came lots of planning and preparing. She decided she would need to talk with Sasuke more first before worrying, but that thought only brought on more anxiety. Taking a deep breath to calm herself, she got up and decided to keep pressing forward with finding Sasuke and the others to distract herself. 

Sasuke was not quite at the rendezvous. He was traveling as fast as he could and only hoped that Sakura would actually listen to him this time. ‘Unlikely'. He would just have to hope that Karin and Suigetsu would stop arguing long enough to keep watch over her. He could sense Naruto's chakra close by. Sometimes sending him was a blessing, but most of the time it was a curse. He slowly was learning to drown him out, but his chakra was loud.  
As he approached where Naruto was he could hear lots of shouting, which was wasn’t really a surprise because it was Naruto.

“What the fuck are you things?” Naruto yelled.

“We are Uchiha.” They all said in unison.

The self proclaimed Uchiha were green and had bumps on them. They were short and had several sharingan on them. Obviously they were a failed experiment. Why did Kakashi feel the need to send all of them on this mission? Kiba could probably take on these assholes by himself. 

“Who created you?” Sasuke interrupted Naruto arguing with the failed experiments.

“We don’t know his name.” they said in unison again.

“Creepy fucks.” Naruto said.

“Hn.” Sasuke agreed. These were definitely no Uchiha.

“What does he look like?” Shino asked.

“He wears a black cloak and has white skin.” They responded once again.

“Well, that really narrows it down.” Naruto said sarcastically. 

“Where is he?” Sasuke asked.

“We don’t know. He said he had something better to work with.”

“What are you even talking about?” Naruto questioned.

Something better to work with? This guy was obviously doing experiments with the sharingan and had some connections with Danzo. He had to know he had no chance of getting Sasuke's sharingan which meant…

“Sakura.” Sasuke said suddenly realizing what the man behind all this was after. He may have not been after her at first, but had somehow been watching them without either of them realizing it? No. He had someone else watching them, someone non-threatening, but someone who was excellent at hiding their chakra.  
Sasuke sped nearly out of existence. 

‘I should have brought her with me.’ 

Sakura had an eery feeling, like someone was following her. She looked around her. She still had some more time to go before arriving at the Village Hidden in the Snow, but was beginning to feel hungry again. She stopped and sat on a log and pulled some jerky out of her pouch.  
When she had eaten enough, she began to get up, but once again had an eery feeling. This time her feelings were proven right. She pulled out her kunai and was ready for action. She didn’t know who it was, but chances are they were after Sasuke. As he said, he had many enemies. She had prepared herself for the possibility of meeting one, but she had not expected to be on her own this time. She was confident in her abilities, though.  
Black smoke appeared all around her vision, making it difficult to see. She knew this must be the enemies' jutsu. She decided to be proactive and used her fists to punch into the ground to throw the enemy off. Her strength cracked the ground beneath her. The black smoke cleared some from the strength of her blow. Then she began to hear laughter from behind her.

“Ahh the student of the legendary Sannin, you and the Uchiha certainly do make a powerful couple, maybe I will keep you alive after I take the Uchiha child from you.” He said. He simply wore a black cloak, but she could see that he had sharingan eye beneath. 

“My child?” Sakura scoffed.

“Ah. Yes. I know you are not far along yet so I would have to keep you with me until delivery, and the plan was to kill both of you, but maybe I will keep you alive if I can bend you to my will.” He said calmly.

“You will never have me, my child or Sasuke.” Sakura spat with blazing green fire in her eyes.

“Oh? I plan on killing Sasuke. He will never be able to beat me. My will is far stronger. I will be the one to revive the Uchiha. He is not worthy. You will be my bride.” He said.

“I would never be your bride, and you would never be able to kill Sasuke.” Sakura asked, she was shocked that he really thought this way.

He removed his hood slowly. The man had slicked back black hair, pale skin and sharingan eyes, with scarring around them. He obviously didn’t know how to transport them properly. He looked familiar. 

“Wait a minute…” Sakura said suddenly understanding. Though she didn’t know this man, she had a feeling she knew his father.

“Was your father Danzo?” She asked.

“Yes. My name is Shiro Uchiha.” He said. 

“You aren’t an Uchiha,” Sakura stated.

“I may not have been born one, but I will be the new Uchiha. We will be the new Uchiha and you will give me as many children as I want.” He said seductively while moving towards her.

“I am not your breeding machine, and I already have a child.” She said while raising her fists.

“Ah, I will let it be born, but will only let it live until it can develop it’s Sharingan. I won’t allow any of his children to live.” He said smirking.

“As I said…you will never have any of us!” She shouted with rage, her fists with glowing green flames around them. 

Shiro's sharingan changed, he had the mangekou. The tomoes began spinning slowly, almost hypnotically, and the scenery changed to total darkness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait and short chapter!
> 
> I sort of got distracted with another story that I started, which I will be posting on here soon.
> 
> Thanks again for all of you who are reading, giving kudos and commenting on my story. You guys encourage me to continue writing.


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sakura's battle continues while Sasuke and Naruto run to her aid.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for those of you who are reading, have given kudos and for the comments! We still have a little bit more to go with this story! 
> 
> I am also in the process of working on another story, with a KakaSaku pairing, called "In Her Light." Go check it out!

Imagery kept flashing in her brain. There were scenes of her and Shiro together. Wait that couldn’t be right? She could hear his voice coming out cool and calm. 

“Soon you will be mine. Can you feel it? “

She could see images of Sasuke and her, memories, being slowly pulled away and replaced with memories of her and Shiro. Sakura began to panic. Even if Sasuke died, even if he chose to reject her, she never wanted to lose those previous memories. She could feel Shiro violating her mind. It was some sort of sick jutsu that was replacing Sasuke in her memories. 

Then she saw a familiar image…her first time with Sasuke intimately, except it had been replaced with Shiro. Instead of Sasuke kissing her body it was Shiro. Instead of Sasuke making love to her, Shiro was thrusting his length inside of her.

Sakura could feel that all of this was wrong, but was having trouble fighting it. She could feel all memories of Sasuke being pulled from her mind. Soon she wouldn’t even know who he was. 

“No! I won’t let you do this! I will not let you take him from me.” Sakura screamed.

“Soon you will barely be able to remember him. All the parts you will remember are him being a villain towards you, him trying to kill you, him being an enemy of the Leaf. You will be enslaved to my will, you will love me and bear my children.” He spoke into her mind. 

Sakura shook her head. No. She would not let this happen. Her will was strong. She would keep her memories. She would not let him continue to violate her mind, and she would protect Sasuke and their child. 

“Cha!” Sakura yelled with rage as she woke up from the brainwashing session that Shiro had put her through.

Though many of her memories had been tampered with, she knew she loved Sasuke and that this man was not only a danger to her, Sasuke and their child, but also to the Leaf. This was exactly the purpose for which Kakashi-Sensei had sent them. 

The byakugou seal on her forehead spread in black stripes and was illuminated with a green glow. The Strength of 100 Jutsu. Sakura then used this to push out a green flowing chakra towards Shiro in front of her, recovering the memories of her and Sasuke, while pushing the memories of Shiro as Sasuke out. While doing all of this she was still able to jump in the air and give a powerful blow to the Earth beneath them. 

“What?! How are you able to fight my Jutsu? You should be completely helpless to my Jutsu!”

“Ha! You could never take away my feelings for Sasuke or my memories of him!” Sakura growled as she charged towards Shiro with her hand glowing green. 

“If my jutsu won’t work on you, then I will just have to take you with physical force!” He yelled. 

Shiro took out his sword and charged at her while she charged toward him. She completely dodged his attack, flipping over him and punching his back. His body went tumbling on the ground. She had already broken several bones with just a fist. 

“Don’t think I am done yet!” He yelled as his body had disappeared. 

‘This is another genjutsu. So the pussy can’t fight with just physical force.’ 

“Kai!” She said instantly breaking the Jutsu. Kakashi-Sensei had always said her abilities to recognize genjutsu and break it were astounding. 

The real world came back and Shiro stood in front of her, his eyes wide and crazed, and a sword out. He pointed it and then thrust it forward in her direction. 

“Heat seeking sword Jutsu!” 

Sakura hadn’t heard what he said, but judging by how she had dodged the sword several times now, and it followed her movements flawlessly…

‘It’s seeking my body heat! I will have to let it pierce me somewhere to get it to stop. I can heal through it, but I don’t know how well with me being in my current condition.’

The blade seemed to go straight towards her abdomen, as if the tiny life inside of her was sending off more heat than herself. Considering he wanted to harvest the life within her for its Sharingan, she doubted he had meant for this to happen. Sakura braced herself, as she dodged to the side quickly and allowed the blade to pierce her as it tried to follow. Sakura was in pain, but was still managing. In her current state she didn’t know how long she could continue like this. Karin had stated that she should not push herself too much, and she was well past doing that. 

“No, no, no!” Shiro yelled. 

Sakura stood up slightly shakily. She was starting to feel a little dizzy. She kept up her strength of 100 Jutsu to heal her body and protect the life inside her that her and Sasuke had created. 

‘No way am I going to let this creep win!’ 

“You stupid whore!” Shiro shouted. 

“Who do you work for?” She asked, completely ignoring his pathetic insult. 

“What? I work for myself.” He said, looking at her with confusion written all over his face.

“No. You’re probably the weaker one.” Sakura snarled. 

“You asked for it!” He charged at her with crazed eyes.  
Sakura could feel herself weakening more. This would be it. She prepared herself. She created chakra needles in her hands and threw them Shiro, and then collapsed. 

Sasuke was in a rush. He couldn’t sense Sakura's chakra anymore. He curled his balls into fists. 

‘I should have kept her with me. This is my fault.'

“Sasuke, where you going?” Naruto asked catching up and running beside him.

“Sakura might be in danger. That guy is after her….what about those weird freaks back there?” Sasuke replied keeping his eyes forward, face not betraying anything.

“Oh my clones and the others have it under control now. Anyways…why would he want her, ya know?” 

“I’m not entirely sure, but he’s probably after me.” Sasuke answered, though he knew it’s because of their child growing inside of Sakura.

“You aren’t that special.” Naruto replied looking at him.

“Moron…just tell me, can you sense her chakra anywhere? I can't right now for some reason.” he answered, furrowing his eyebrows just slightly.

Naruto focused his chakra and reached out sensing for any traces of Sakura's chakra. His brows were wrinkled together in deep concentration while continuing to run by Sasuke's side.

“Hmm..I can sense it just barely. There’s something off about it…..Sasuke you bastard! What did you do?!”  
Sasuke just raised an eyebrow at him. 

“Right now we need to focus on getting to Sakura.” He said irritably and opened up a portal. Naruto hopped inside and helped lead him to Sakura's chakra.

As the portal opened Sasuke saw a man lying on the ground. This must’ve have been the man after Sakura, considering everything around him was destroyed. He studied him closely. This person didn’t look familiar to him in any way. The man was still breathing, but he would definitely die. With his sharingan, Sasuke was able to see the man's chakra. It looked as if all his chakra points had been cut in his body. He knew Sakura was strong since he witnessed it during the Fourth Great Ninja Was, but to be so precise enough to cut off someone's whole chakra network was truly terrifying. She continued to surprise him.

“Hn.” He smirked momentarily until he looked further away and pink hair came into his vision. Naruto was already beside her. She appeared to be motionless, lying on the ground.

“Sasuke get over here!” Naruto yelled.

“What is it?” Sasuke asked, hiding the internal panic he was feeling. 

“She’s not in good shape. Get over here!” Naruto yelled again.

Sasuke sped towards where Sakura was laying, he saw a sword piercing through the side of her abdomen, with the point sticking out of her back.His eyes widened slightly and a soft gasp caught in his throat. It was subtle, but it was enough for Naruto to know the panic that Sasuke was feeling. He knelt beside her and touched her face.  
“Sakura…wake up. Come on.” He pled and practically all but begged her, but still didn’t hold much emotion in his voice. Sakura still remained motionless, but was still breathing. Sasuke could now sense her chakra signature, but it was definitely disturbed.

“Sakura come on, dammit!” His voice held more desperation this time. 

“It’s OK, Sasuke. We need to get her out of here.” Naruto said stoically.

“One more thing.” Sasuke said, walking over to Shiro, his hand lit up with electricity and rage filled his eyes. Chidori stream shot out and pierced his heart, and he was lifeless.

“Dammit, we could have questioned him you know?!” Naruto yelled while glaring at Sasuke.

“He was almost dead anyways. I put him out of his misery, even though he didn’t deserve it. We can examine him at the Leaf.” 

“Well, alright. Bring his dead ass over here then. You can take Sakura.” Naruto directed him.

“Idiot…I was going to do that anyways. Now let’s hurry!”

“Can’t you use your teleportation?” Naruto asked.

“Not right now. My visual prowess is diminished right now. We can take her back to Orochimaru's hideout. It’s the closest safe place from here. What about the rest of the team?” Sasuke replied.

“They’re going back to the leaf. All those clones ended up fleeing.” Naruto responded. 

“Right. They should have tracked down all of them and killed them.” Sasuke said with rage.

“Come on, Sasuke. The guy behind them is gone and they weren’t that good or powerful anyways. They aren’t a big threat to us, ya know?” He replied smiling.

“Tch…soft as ever, Naruto.” Sasuke replied rolling his eyes. 

As they kept running it began to snow and Sakura began to shiver slightly. Sasuke stopped for a moment to pull his jacket off and cover her. 

“Mmm…Sasuke?” Sakura asked sleepily. 

“Shh don’t talk right now.”

She simply nodded and fell back asleep. When she woke up again she was in the same bed she was in before at Orochimaru's hideout. Her eyes flew open and then she looked down at the blade in her.

‘Ow.’

“Just stay there, we are going to get Karin.” Sasuke urged.

“You morons!! You couldn’t be bothered to take out my blade?! Sakura yelled as she yanked out the blade. 

“Well, I’m just going to leave you to it, Sasuke” Naruto said while chuckling and running away from the angry pregnant woman.

“Wait a minute, dammit!” Sakura yelled, but Naruto was already gone. 

“God…I am soooo hungry.” She whined. 

“What?” Sasuke asked, clearly confused by the whole situation.

“I really want some teriyaki.” She said thoughtfully.

“Are you OK?” He asked cautiously.

“You idiot! You should have taken the blade out. I was already healed, I just passed out from chakra depletion. Most of my chakra was protecting her.” She said pointing to her stomach. 

“Her?” Sasuke asked quietly, but he hadn’t misheard. 

“Yes, she’s a girl. Anyways, it really hurts that you don’t have any faith in me.” She said looking down.

“You’re still bleeding….look, my body just moved. I know you’re fully capable. I just….” Sasuke said trailing off. 

“OK you, get out! I will deal with Sakura.” She yelled at Sasuke.

“Um…ok.” He said confused again.

“I need to examine and heal her. Get out of here so I can do my work.” She said grumbling.

“It’s ok, Sasuke. We can talk later.” Sakura smiled warmly.  
Sasuke nodded, understanding perfectly what she meant.


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sakura and Sasuke have the talk.

“I told you not to overdo it,” Karin said looking at Sakura carefully. 

“I know…and now Sasuke is upset with me, but I’m also upset with him for doubting me.” She said brows furrowing while looking down.

“He just cares about you.” Karin said.

“I mean I know he does, but I had to help. I couldn’t just allow him to do everything. I just wish….I wish that knew where we stood and that everything wasn’t so confusing. It doesn’t help that my hormones are all over the place.” Sakura said with wetness in her eyes.

“Men are stupid. At least there is something between the two of you. There’s nothing between Suigetsu and I except frustration. Sasuke will come around eventually.” Karin said.

“You should tell him how you feel. Life is too short for you to be holding such feelings inside.”

“You know you could take your own advice.” Karin teased.  
“Eh? What do you mean?” Sakura replied, eyebrows furrowing in confusion. 

“I mean you should tell him that don’t know where the two of you stand and that it is upsetting to you.” Karin explained.

“I don’t know that it would do any good. Sasuke isn’t exactly good at talking about such things.” She replied.  
Suigetsu walked in and looked at the two women talking. He shook his head and smiled.

“Ah so I see the two of you are gossiping. Anything juicy?” Suigetsu asked as he walked up to them.

“No!” Karin yelled, blushing furiously.

“Ah well OK then. Sasuke is waiting outside he wants to talk with Sakura, so you and I need to go. Lord Orochimaru has some testing he wants us to do anyways.” Suigetsu said grabbing Karin's hand and dragging her out. 

Sasuke walked in and closed the door after the two of them walked out. His eyes met Sakura's, but his face showed no emotion or any sign of what he was going to want to say, although she knew they would need to talk about this life inside of her that they created together.

“Sakura…” Sasuke began. 

“Come sit here.” She patted a chair next to her bed and smiled shyly.

Sasuke came and sat next to her on the chair and looked down. 

“Look…I know that you can take care of yourself…I just…” Sasuke trailed off.

“It’s ok Sasuke. You don’t have to say anything. I know what you’re trying to say. You were worried for the baby. She will be the start of a new generation for the Uchiha clan.” Sakura said. 

Sasuke shook his head smiling slightly. “No you misunderstand.” He said.

“Oh and what exactly do I understand?” Sakura asked glaring at him.

Sasuke cupped her cheeks and kissed her gently. Sakura's eyes filled with tears.

“You can’t just do that.” She started. Sasuke hushed her by gently putting a finger to her lips.

“Let me speak. I have been doing a lot of thinking, especially lately with the recent news that I will be a father and that you will be a mother, the mother of my child….” Sasuke looked down pausing, seemingly unsure of how to explain things.

“I want you to wear the Uchiha crest on your back for the rest of your life. I want you to be my wife, Sakura.” He said looking at her and blushing.

“Sasuke?” she asked surprised. Her thoughts were getting the best of her. ‘He only wants this because I’m pregnant and having his child.’ She thought sadly.

“Stop making that face.” He said grabbing her hand.

“What face?” she asked confused.

“I know what you’re thinking….and before you jump to any conclusions, let me try to explain as clear as I can. The way I acted about you fighting Shiro and wanting you to stay here was partly for the child, but…it is mostly because you are precious to me. You wearing the Uchiha crest wouldn’t just be because you’re the mother of our child, but a way of showing you what you are to me.”  
Sasuke said stroking her hand. Tears were flowing down Sakura's face freely.

“Damn hormones! Shannaro!” 

“You have always been emotional, you can’t blame it all on our child.” Sasuke said softly chuckling. He reached up to her cheeks and wiped her tears away. 

“You already know my answer.” Sakura said laughing. “My feelings have remained the same all this time.” 

“And mine too, even in the darkness when I tried to ignore them. You were still in my thoughts and heart, both you and Naruto and even Kakashi. If I hadn’t been so fixated on getting revenge and all of this hadn’t happened I would have been able to express those feelings sooner.” He said sadly.

"I…I love you, Sakura.” He said quietly, but Sakura heard it. Her smile seemed, her eyes brightening even with the tears.

“Sasuke…you…you loved me, even then?” Sakura asked.

“Yes….even then, but I didn’t know it at the time. I didn’t even really understand any of those emotions.” He explained. He knew the time that she was referring to. That damn bench where he had broken her heart for the first time.

“I see….so what now?” Sakura responded. She smiled while rubbing her eyes trying to wipe the tears away.

“Let’s go to the shrine near here and get married. We can do it privately, just us.” Sasuke said.

“What about Naruto and Kakashi-Sensei?” She asked.

“I promise when it is safe for you to go back to the village we will have a small celebration and make it official if you want, but I don’t need a piece of paper.” He explained.

Sasuke rested his forehead against her and closed his eyes for a moment inhaling her hair that smelled like rain and blossoms. 

“Just be my wife.”

Sasuke turned and began walking away. He peeped back at Sakura who was looking at him with questions in her eyes, but then shook any doubt away and followed him.   
They approached a shrine just a few miles away from Orochimaru's hide out. It was snowing outside, but both were dressed warm. Sasuke was wearing his black cape, and Samurai wore a tan leaf cape with her hood on. Sasuke reached out his hand towards Sakura and she took it. They stood in front of the shrine and Sasuke knelt, Sakura following his lead. After a short while both stood and then Sasuke turned Sakura towards him, his hand cupping her face, and he leaned down to kiss her. Sakura's hands snaked around him, as she pulled him closer to her. 

Sasuke pulled away first.

“Let’s go back...wife.”

Sakura blushed and grabbed his hand following him as the moonlight guided them back to the hideout. They began sprinting, Sakura following closely behind him.   
As they got inside the hideout, Karin immediately ran to them.

“What took you so long? She’s supposed to be resting you know?!” She yelled at Sasuke. 

Sasuke simply ignored her, but Sakura just blushed and smiled. 

“Well whatever then. It’s time for food. Sakura needs to eat to keep up her strength and chakra.” Karin spoke in an annoyed tone. 

“She’s right. Let’s go eat.” He looked back at Sakura as he spoke.

Suigetsu immediately noticed the difference between the two of them, but didn’t really care at the moment because there was food.

There was a whole feast out when they arrived to the dining area. There were rice balls, teriyaki chicken and rice, several types of sushi. 

“Now sit and eat up!” Karina ordered. 

Sakura sat next to Sasuke, Karin next to Suitgetsu. Orochimaru joined them as well. Sakura cringed due to his sudden presence, but began to feel better after she began shoving food in her mouth. 

“Where’s Juugo?” Sasuke asked.

“Probably out being creepy and talking to his little bird “friends.” Suigetsu responded. 

“Hn.” Sasuke smirked slightly.

“I swear that guy will never get a girlfriend.” Suigetsu muttered while shaking his head lighting. 

“Well, of course not he rages out!” Karin yelled. The dinner was starting to get rowdy and they hadn’t even begun to drink.

After everyone had their meals, Suitgetsu began placing cups of sake in front of each of them. 

“None for her or I.” Sasuke said calmly with his authoritative tone. 

Sakura placed her hands over her stomach and blushed.   
“Right, sorry.” Suigetsu replied.

Several rounds of drinks in, and the group was still chattering, but Sasuke sat there silently observing his new wife. He hadn’t been this happy in a very long time. His fingers lightly brushed Sakura's thigh, so subtly that one would have thought it was accidental, but the heat between them proved that Sakura knew better. Abruptly Sasuke stood up. 

“My wife needs her rest.” Sasuke said nonchalantly. Silence hung in the air and pink dusted Sakura's cheeks.

“Thanks for the food!” Sakura blurted and followed Sasuke back to their room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for the long wait for this chapter. I struggled a bit on which direction I wanted this to go in, and I don't know how marriages happen in Naruto since we have never really seen one, but I felt like Sasuke wouldn't want a traditional wedding anyways, and it seems like in the canon universe that is accurate since we don't know anything about their wedding. 
> 
> I know some people would probably say that Sasuke wouldn't actually tell Sakura he loves her, but I dont think that's true. He can express his emotions, but he struggles with it and we saw him struggle this whole series. This is still not the end of the series, but I am planning on wrapping it up soon and there will be some time skips.
> 
> Thanks again for reading, and thank you to all of you who have stuck with it even with the long waits.
> 
> Comments and kudos appreciated. :)


End file.
